I get hit with a frying pan, and I'm in Naruto?
by Lanny99
Summary: Ariana Peterson, gets hit by a frying pan coming from the mall. Getting sucked into the world of Naruto was one of her least worries. Lost clans, kekkei-genkai's, love and adventure will capture you in this thirteen year old's adventures through out her new life. Start of first series, I'll try to keep cursing light, not AU. Enjoy!
1. I Officially Hate All Frying Pans!

**Hi! This is a new story I'll be writing, I'm new to fan fiction, but I might as well let you read this fan fiction because I could go on forever..**

**Warnings: Cursing, OC's, and weird stuff**

**Beta?: MidnightShadow101  
**

* * *

"I don't know why you guys are acting like babies. It's just a rated R movie..." I shrugged, throwing out my popcorn.

"A rated R movie? Ari, you realize that were only thirteen, yet you snuck us into a movie that's for fifteen year old's and older people. What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob Reiner questioned hysterically. Savannah Connors, my best friend was clung to his arm.

"But who would make a movie as gory as _that_? That woman's head no longer existed when that guy bashed it with a sledge hammer!"

"Neh, that was awesome, that girl deserved it!" Quinton Millers, the guy who likes to be such a flirt all the time, laughed.

We had just got out of the movies, and I thanked Heavens that it was Friday.

But I had homework that was due on Monday...

"So, who's in the mood to go shopping?" I asked, knowing Savannah would say yes.

"Yup! No." One yes from Savannah, two no's from the boys.

"Okay then, we'll split up. You guys can go look at shoes and games and me and Savannah go look for clothes in make-up."

"Hm, okay." Jacob said before we parted, half and half.

* * *

**About half an hour later.**

I was super tired with holding Savannah's bags. I mean, I like shopping, but she just shops _so much!_

This is why I choose not to go shopping with Savannah, this happens all the time.

"Oh I like that, oh that too! Ugh I like everything here!" Savannah whined looking around aimlessly, pointing at everything that interested her.

"Yeah...I know..." I cried, indicating the bags that were hooked on my arms, up to my elbow.

"You know, out of all these bags, only two are mines?" I told her.

"Oh, then why don't we go get a cart, there right over there." She asked.

"Can you get it." I said lazily, well I had a right to be lazy!

"Yup!" She skipped over to the cart getting the cart and running back to me. I think I would have past out if I hadn't put the bags in that cart.

Just as I placed the bags in the shopping cart, I got a text message.

"Meet me at home, I just got back from my tour, Love Evelyn."

I sighed, turning at the red head who was picking things off the shelf's.

"Hey, Vanna. Evelyn wants me home, she just got back from Australia. You know I think she's the one who made you a fashionista." I told her.

"Maybe,cause I was never one when I was younger. Anyways don't forget to do your homework." She reminded me as I walked out of the mall.

Evelyn was my adopted mother, who've I've lived with for two years. I have an adoptive father too. The only times I see them as if they want to brag to the coworkers or something about how amazing I am in all these different things( school, math, ballet,) I was only there for bragging reasons, other than that, I wasn't around them. Michael is my adoptive father. He owns his own CEO(which I'm not too sure about since Evelyn's never around to tell me.) And when I do see him it's only for board meeting at school and anything that involved stats and money.

They were 'okay' parents, but they barely saw me, and that added to my loneliness.

* * *

I walked out of the mall, well I found Jacob and Quinton and told them Savannah was still looking around in Macy's and they should meet up with her to make sure she's okay, even though she could care for herself. It's just because of my past that I like for her to be protected.

I almost banged into the automatic sliding doors, so I stepped around those and act like nothing happened when some people gave me questioning looks.

I was eerily silent walking home, it was March, still chilly but today was warm, surprisingly warm. I knew I should have called Evelyn to pick me up instead, this is so strange.

I guess today was an eery day because some people in masks where behind me.

"Uh... hi?" I questioned, backing up.

I guess I was surrounded, when I looked behind me there was someone holding a frying pan.

Fuck.

I should have ran, but didn't have the time, cause I ended up getting hit by a stupid frying pan.

'_I officially hate all frying pans!"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

I heard birds chirping, I blinked as I tried to regain my vision as I heard some person talking.

"I think she's waking up." A girl said and a guy spoke up.

I had opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded with tree's and I thought that it couldn't be morning already. I was lying on a cold grassy floor and the sky was cluttered with clouds.

I was definitely not anywhere near home.

"Yes, the pretty person is waking up!"

"Shut up Lee, you going to make her deaf." A deeper voice said and I opened my un blurry eyes to meet a boy.. Oh my glob, this calls for a lumpy space princess moment.. His freaking eye brows were ALIVE!

"Oh my gosh! Your eyebrows are alive!"

He raised both his eyebrows and the moved like a caterpillar!

An older looking version of the one with caterpillar eye brows spoke up.

"I think she hit her head... we should get her help by bringing her to the Hokage. In the power of YOUTH!" He screamed and ran off into the abundant growth of humongous tree's.

'Uh... Youth? this guy must be thirty something because he is so not youthful...' I though and quickly followed after them.

I thought I was going to die as we had made it to a tall building, I had ran track before, but that was like eight miles! I was given some water for my inconvenience as I stood in front of an old man known as the Hokage.

"Hm, so your name is Ariana Peterson? strange name." The Hokage said and muttered the last part. I inwardly scoffed, There names are all weird!

Who names there child TenTen?

I mean... It does sound cool to have a name like that.

"Yeah." I said for the eighth time today. I was starting to get a headache and I wasn't looking forward to talking anymore.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asked again, he was smoking some sort of pipe with tobacco in it.

I sighed lightly, not wanted to sound to rude." I was walking out of a mall by myself. I lived a few minutes away and I got hit upside the head with a frying pan, got knocked out and now I'm here."

"What is a mall.. and how did you get hit with a.. frying pan?" Lee asked and I closed my eyes and spoke softly.

"A mall is a place where you buy items that you possibly need... and I don't know the last bit. Its really confusing though."

"Oh! I see!" He shouted energetically and I payed my attention back to the Hokage who spoke.

"Well, Ariana. A group of academy students will be graduating in a few weeks. Do you want to become a ninja?"

I thought for a moment." A ninja? Oh you man the ones that wear that black jumpsuit and have katana's were ever they go and they fight off evil people?"

He looked at me with a slight eye twitch. Was I wrong or something?

"No, A ninja is someone in our village who protect their village, our village; Konoha. Shinobi and konoichi both do that here..."

"Uh, sure. I guess I want to become a ninja." I responded, my legs still hurt from running that far.

His regular straight face turned into a smile." That fantastic. I will instruct you to a very talented Jonin of mine. I have an apartment available for you, including a bit of money for basic stuff, like kunai, shuriken, and food and basic needs."

"I will help you get to your apartment! Ariana!" Lee suggested, but Neji interjected.

"No, Lee. You have to train anyways. I'll take Ariana to her apartment."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what was it like, back where you lived?" Neji asked, weaving in and out of the on coming crowed.

"It was nice. In North Carolina, I had plenty of friends. But I only had three that were the best of the best. I was usually warm and the people there were nice. I also was the only child. My step mom wasn't able to have children so they adopted me, but they were pretty strict on me so it was okay."

"Hm. What about the friends you mentioned before?"

I smiled, "One of them is Savannah who's been there for me ever since I could remember, then Jacob her boyfriend, and finally there's Quinton who always likes to flirt with me. They act as my second family and I love them all to death."

I looked at the number on the apartment. It matched the number on the slip of paper from the Hokage.

"Well I guess were here. Thanks, Neji."

He waved when I turned my head and slowly closed the door behind myself. I noticed the living room and kitchen were a decent size. I walked around for a while and noticed the house had two bedrooms and a total of two bathrooms and there was a guest bedroom. and the small balcony. I locked the door behind me and familiarized myself with the scenery that surrounded the apartment. There was a- I believe pronounced 'dango' shop that had a cedar tree surrounding on the back side. Across from my apartment was a small park with swings and had a small duck pond behind it. I finished shopping shortly after and I decided on some basic things like kunai, shuriken, and with katana's. I had a short lesson until it was closing time, The woman who owned the store, I believe her name was Muuru, kindly gave me the lesson for free and a discount too. I went clothes shopping and bought a tinted pink vest that went down to above my belly button and I had bought a un-see through mesh top that I tucked under my black shorts and I had mesh leggings under the shorts that went down to my ankles and black sandals the were ankle high.

Well, I guess this is when my journey starts.

* * *

**So how did ya like it? No well then don't read it. If you got this far congratulations!**

**I wrote this story, or rather chapter before I even heard of this fan fiction site. I thank my friends for telling me cause now I'm addicted.**

**That's all for now.**

**Please review and tell me how I did on my chapter.**


	2. I Can Become Invisible, Creepy

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FIRST REVIEWER; Kurotiger. Thanks for reviewing my story!  
**

**Warnings: None**

**Beta:None**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

I woke up surprisingly early. But it was normally the time I got up for school, and then went back to bed...

But not today. I got up and had a medium to long shower because I had to wash my hair. Got my clothes on, ate breakfast which was half a slice of cantaloupe, brushed my teeth, applied a little mascara and eye liner and I felt so much better.

I locked the door behind me after I put on my shoes and walked to the training ground that the Hokage said I would be training in.

* * *

So Ariana is your name? That is a very youthful name! And with your young and blossoming YOUTH we are going to train with all of our sweat, blood and tears!" Gai called out an I inwardly sighed.

Didn't they already know my name since the visit to the Hokage? He's probably forgetful then... Oh jeez.

I was going to be dead by the end of the day, they've got to be flipping kidding me! 200 laps around the village? I'm glad I chose water proof make-up or I'd look like Batman...

Ten-ten sighed and Lee beamed with excitement. Neji had already gone to train by himself. (he probably knew that Gai was going to make him run.)

* * *

I was sore, but still filled with energy when I had got done with running. I felt really fat that I couldn't run as far as Team Gai, but Lee said it was just because I hadn't exercised in a while.

I punched him really hard.

Once we got back from running. Me and TenTen decided to take a break and began studying on this thing called chakra.

TenTen had done a good job describing chakra and what it can do. I got the jest of it, I hope.

Uh... chakra is the molding of the physical and Spiritual energy. By molding different ratios, new colors and much stronger types of chakra can be made. The most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise.

That was easy, but will I remember it.

Heck no.

I began to get bored with learning all about chakra and wanted to do some real training.

"Hey, TenTen. Can we start with target practicing?" I asked and her face beamed with excitement. She pulled me along until we got to an open field with tons of target practices. She smiled at me and motioned to the pouch I had stuffed my kunai in.

"I see you brought your kunai. Do you know how you use them?" She asked and I nodded.

"I had got a little time to practice with them." I told her.

"Well, practice makes perfect. Alright you're aiming for the woven red circle on the dummy. Try and hit the bull's eye and make it perfect." She said and motioned me to the line of aiming dummies.

"Alright, this is how you do it." TenTen said and got a kunai from her pouch. She threw it quickly and landed neatly on the bulls eye.

"All right. Now it's your turn. It may take a few times until you get it." TenTen suggested.

I toke out a kunai and flicked my wrist, I closed my eyes as it flung out of my hand and I heard a slice as something fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see that a practice dummies head was severed from its body, the kunai was lodged deep into the ground behind it. TenTen looked at me and I looked at her.

"Well. You do pack a pretty powerful throw, especially if it makes it go through the dummy. That was very impressive though. Try again and aim for the bull's eye this time, I'm sure you'll get it."

I blushed probably as red as a tomato, but I put my head high in determination and I tried again. Picking out a kunai from the left side of my leg and narrowed my eyes at the dummy. I flung my wrist again and this time, I didn't close my eyes and watched as it hit the bull's eye dead on. And it went fully through the dummy like the last one.

TenTen looked amazed as she examined the dummy and I smiled, twirling my next kunai in my hand.

"Wow, it took me a while to get my aim perfect. And that is impressive that your kunai go fully though! Lets keep practicing on this until Gai-sensei comes to teach another skill." TenTen marveled.

"Okay!" I hollered energetically as I smirked and threw the kunai I was holding, hitting the center.

* * *

It seemed like hours that me and TenTen had been practicing. Were out of kunai, so we moved to shuriken.

I left my own special weapon at home so it would get damaged.

"Well, It seems our lotus flower excels in aim! Lets move to chakra control then chakra manipulation and then we'll be done for the day."

Me and TenTen collected our misplaced weapons and moved towards the middle of the field, I sat down on the grass as Gai-sensei began to speak and TenTen decided to sit on the side of me as well.

"To be able to control your chakra, you need control. Try feeling your chakra inside of you and move it to different parts of your body."

I tried focusing and I felt a warm energy flow throughout my body, I heard a few slight gasps and I opened my eyes to see nothing...

"Uh, did I do something wrong?..." I said and they shook there heads.

"Ariana -your-your." Lee stuttered out, but Neji finished it.

"We can't see you." He pointed out., crossing his arms and looking up. I could see his eyes bulge and he was looking directly at me.

"Gai-sensei, Ariana's chakra is circling a layer over her body, which is the reason for her invisible cloak."

I looked around and it seemed no one had an explanation. I didn't know what was going on with me, but I know it better happen soon or else I would... I don't know what I would do.

"What did you do to get you to go invisible?" Gai-sensei asked and I honestly didn't know the question.

"Uh, I... I felt inside my core and I tried to spread it out over my body and I now invisible!"

"Try saying something to get it to stop...like invisible off..." TenTen suggested and I took a deep breath

"Uh...okay... uh invisible off...sorta."

I frowned as Gai and Lee shook there heads, I guess that didn't work.

"Try saying simple things, to try and get it to go away." Gai suggested and I guess that I should give it a try.

"Invisibility go away."

Nothing

"Invisibility stop."

Still nothing...

"Okay I don't have the tolerance for this. Invisible off NOW!" I commanded and I suddenly everyone smiled and I smiled and looked up at the sky. I thanked for my short tolerance level and I just sat on the ground and sighed thankfully.

"Good job, Ariana. Tomorrow we will work on some simple and easy ninjutsu, but for today rest and get your stamina up. I will see you tomorrow team!" Gai said before flashing away, to who knows where.

**Gai's POV**

I wondered what I would tell the Hokage. I thought flickering away from my team and to the Hokage's office.

"Hello, Gai-san. How is Ariana-chans training?"

"That's what I wanted to come here to tell you about. I had tried her to try to manipulate her chakra, but instead of the normal, she had seemed to go invisible. Neji said the chakra around her was making her invisible and that's something that's wouldn't usually occur unless they do it regularly."

I looked down, thinking for a minute who this 'Ariana' person could be.

"Gai," Lord Hokage spoke," You know for a fact that Ariana is a very sweet and pure girl. And that she would _NEVER_ want to harm us in any way. But she have very good potential and something that could jeopardize us and herself."

I replied before turning and dismissing myself," Yes, Lord Hokage. Ariana does have a pure and beautiful heart. I will continue to train her to the best of my abilities and I will report what happens. Thank you, Lord Hokage and good luck with the paperwork."

He sighed heavily as I left the room quietly, hoping that I wouldn't bother Lord Hokage.

THE FOLLOWING DAY...

"I don't think I remember the hand signs. Can you show me again? I don't want to invisible again!" I asked, I was learning the shadow clone jutsu and I was absolutely nervous that I would be out of their sight and be invisible.

Gai-sensei sighed," I showed you the signs. Just try again. You know that we'' help you if it does happen again."

I looked unsure but then regained my composer."Okay. Shadow clone jutsu!" I said and three perfect replicas of me came from smoke. I jumped up and down as Gai-sensei complimented me.

"Very good, Ari. Let's continue to work the shadow clone jutsu, and then when we get finish with fixing this, we can work on your own jutsu."

"Yay!" I cheered out and I was finally having a fun time with some of my new friends.

**And cut! I liked this chapter, I changed somethings in the first and this chapter that didn't make sense to me or my brother. He actually should become a writer, if he's not so lazy all the time! Lol**

**Cool Poland word for the day; królik= Bunny ;)Thanks for reading! and peace!  
**

**Review! I _may_ still love you if you don't...**

**I say may.**


	3. The Eraser Is Out To Kill Our Sensei!

**I don not own Naruto or any of the characters on the anime/manga. Neither the songs.  
**

**Warnings?: Nothing major.**

**Beta?: MidnightShadow101**

Training went smoothly- or some what smoothly for the past two weeks. I had learn more about weapons and how to correctly use them by my best friend TenTen. I had also perfected THE Art of the dopple ganger, which in exchange was a fairly easy to learn, as it was taught in the ninja academy. I also learned a two jutsu's of my own with Gai-sensei's help. Over the time here, I had trained with Lee and let me tell you, Lee don't care if you're a girl(Who calls you a beautiful lotus flower)or your muscles were sore. Another thing was he was still training with the weights on his body... I wonder what would have happen if he took them off to fight with me...

Nope, I'd probably get myself killed.

This type of training lasted for a few days and you'll feel like your body is about to explode into millions of pieces! Neji had also helped with my reflexes and dodging the enemy. I was hurt, sore, tired, but I was more than excited, because today would be the first day at the ninja academy.

I had gotten changed into what I wore yesterday. I guess this is what my outfit would consists of each day and I liked it too. I ate a banana while I was looking to see if I had everything in my little pouch. Last night I found that I had brought the most important thing in my life... My iPhone which I have dedicated my life to over the years had every song imaginable on it, well at least the ones I liked. I would be able to destroy any enemy's that were in my way while listening to One Republic or something! I smiled plopping in the two rainbow ear buds and listen to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

I had run into TenTen on the way so she decided to walk with me until I got to the academy.

"So," She started I waved to a few passing villagers that I had run into over the pass few weeks."How do you like it here in Konoha?"

"Well, I like how everyone who doesn't even know me is nice to me. It took a while to get used to people back in my world."

I absolutely loved it here in Konoha. I felt like I didn't have to worry about anything, other than me being attacked by ninja and...yeah.

We continued to walk and talk about recent discoveries, favorite foods, favorite things to do in our spare time. Me and TenTen had grown really close and I would hate if something bad ever happened to our friendship of awesomeness.

TenTen stopped and I had stopped walking after her.

"We're here at the academy, just go into the gates and make a left and its the first door. Have a good day, Ariana. And stay outta trouble and away from the boys!" She joked and turned around, waving.

I continued to walk, but turned around and yelled 'Thanks TenTen!'

I think the whole village heard me...

OH WELL!

I continued to walk and saw younger children playing on the playground equipment. I smiled as I opened the sliding door, and I tried my hardest not to make myself fail like usual..

cause I am **VERY **ditsy when it comes to stuff like that... I feel ashamed of myself, but it's just me and I can't change that!

I finally found the correct room (after endless tries and many fails) and walked in to see an older guy yelling at one of my newest friends I made a little over a week ago.

**FLASH-BACK**

_I was walking home from brutal training with Lee and see a kid around my age, sitting at the park benches covered in very decorative paint, across from my house very sadly. I decided against my aching body and went over to investigate._

_"Hi, why are you so sad." I asked and he looked at me with sad blue eyes.  
_

_"No one talks to me." He said sadly." But why are you... talking to_ me_ of all people__?"  
_

_I smiled, sitting in front of the kid."For one thing, I don't know you very well, matter of fact, I don't know you at that doesn't mean that you deserve to be left alone like this. I don't see why people don't talk to you because you seem like a pretty nice person." I smiled honestly. He looked up at me again and did a closed type smile.  
_

_Okay now, how can anyone not be attracted to this kid!? He was beyond cute. (curse you teenage hormones!)He had flawless sun-kissed skin and his eyes... the pretty cerulean blue that I could melt for any day instead of my emerald green cat-like ones. He had cute whiskers on his face and the prettiest smile... oh my glob..So cute! _

_"Do you truly think that?" He said and I nodded my head and smiled. _

_I asked, sorta out of the blue, "Do you wanna be friends?"_

_He gave me like one of those are-you-serious looks while tilting his head, but in a nice way._

_"Sure, I've never had any friends. But I hardly know you. Whats your name?" He said why smiling and his mood brightened amusingly._

_He didn't have any friends?... I feel sorry for him._

_"My names Ariana Peterson but you can call me Ari, what's yours?"_

"_My names Naruto Uzumaki, Who's going to become the world greatest Hokage!" He announced loudly._

_"I think you become a wonderful Hokage one day." I said smiling and sitting on the bench besides him._

_"thanks, believe it!"_

_after the silence I spoke up._

_"One question before I have to go; why are you covered in paint?"_

_He smiled before chuckling. "I splattered it all over the Hokage's faces! And I guess some got on me!"_

_"Haha, I bet it was-"_

_"NARUTO!" I got cut off as Naruto grabbed my hand and started running like a mad man away from the voice. I looked back to see a man with a slash across his nose and his hair spiked in a ponytail. Though my tired legs wanted to protest and go wobbly on me, I ran with Naruto, my new best friend._

**END OF FLASH-BACK  
**

I smiled at the memory, but someone else in this room who I don't like very much.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was walking through the empty morning streets on Konoha, admiring the beauty of this wonderful village, when someone knocked me down. That person falling on top of me.  
_

_"Watch where you're going, loser." The voice called, looking at me sternly, but held a slight pinkness to his cheeks, the unbelievable things was that he didn't even be a gentleman and help me up._

_..  
_

_I picked myself up and he just glared at me. __I finally noticed the boy looked cute, mysterious onyx eyes that could beam into your soul, his skin was almost as pale as mine and raven like hair... I know what I'm going to call him now.. I thought evilly.  
_

_"Well, excuse me, Mr. Rude. But you're a duck butt." I declared and he gave me a stern questioning look. I finally noticed the boy looked cute, mysterious onyx eyes that could beam into your soul  
_

_"...What?" He said venomously and I smirked.  
_

Hah he thinks just speaking like that will scare me?

_"Your hair, it resembles a ducks butt! I don't even know you, but when I see you out in public, I am going to say you hair resembles a ducks butt."_

_He scoffed, not caring at the moment."Heh you're such a loser, and a _waste_ of my time. Get lost."_

_Now I was the one that scoffed, wow the duck butt sure has a way with words." Wow, I can be where I want to be when I want to be. This village is big enough for the both of us. Now, I'm not going anywhere until you apologize to me."  
_

_He looked at me, shocked._

_why would he be shocked?_

_"No. Why would I even apologize to a weak person like you."_

_I had this eery feeling as I was just about to forget about this unbelievable event until something inside me erupted like a volcano.  
_

_"Apologize...**NOW**." I knew that was my voice, but I didn't say anything and I would never force anyone to do something._

_He looked shocked but his face turned to disgust, and he scoffed and turned away, before murmuring an apology. I just stood there dumbfounded 'What was that voice?'_

_"And also.." I said, ignoring my previous thought. He stopped, but didn't even turn to face me._

_"Your pretty fat, you should lay off the sweets."_

_I then laughed very_ **very**_ hard that day._

**END OF FLASH-BACK **

Sasuke's POV

I was sitting at my desk, watching Iruka-sensei bash on and on about Naruto. When a girl- wait not a just some girl, but the girl I had run into on my way to train that one morning wasn't even disturbed by Iruka's yelling as she walked in.

"NARUTO! YOU SHOULDN'T PULL PRANKS LIKE THAT-!" He looked at the girl and she looked back at him as he regained his composure and I looked at the brunette who was looking with her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Oh hello, your our new student, what is your name?"

"My names Ariana Peterson, but I like to be called Ari."

"Ah yes, Ari."

_'She must not be from here, strange name...' I thought, looking back at Ariana and Iruka-sensei talk._

She smiled and nodded, indicating that was her identity and then turned her head towards me, wait was it me? No, it was at the blond idiot, that he calls 'my rival'. I noticed her key features. Her hair was a mix of light and dark wavy and long and had a shine texture to it. She had the prettiest emerald-green eyes that were the color of the birth stone. Her skin was fair and her lips were a slight pinkish color. They girl was just beautiful- wait, what?!

Iruka-sensei scanned the room looking for a seat. The only seat open at the time was..

"Alright, Ari. You can sit right there," He pointed between us." between Naruto and Sasuke."

All the boys were staring at her with their eye balls almost popping out of there heads while the girls were getting jealous of her looks, I mean who could lie, Ariana had good looks?- what the hell am I thinking about?!

I noticed she frowned at me as she took her seat in between Naruto and me. I don't know why but seeing her frown hurt me somehow.

I glanced at Ariana for short moments as she was paying attention to Iruka and then the next second she'd be talking to that dobe. I was listening on their conversation to find out more about her, not in a pursuant way though.

"Hey, Ari. It seems like you met Sasuke-teme over there, whats your impression of him?" Naruto asked and Ariana waited before answering.

"Well... he's not that nice... I don't like him." She said and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

'So, Ariana doesn't like me? Wow, the only girl who interests me more than my fan girls doesn't even like me.' I inwardly scoffed, watching her twirl her hair in boredom.

OoOoOoOo

"Alright class. Today is graduation day. The graduation test is to make dopple gangers." Iruka-sensei said and I could feel Naruto's uneasiness.

"Naruto, I hope you do good, I have faith in you." I encouraged him and hopefully that gave him some support

"Thanks, Ari." Naruto said as we bumped fists.

The students went quickly performing the basic, until it was my turn.

"Congratulations, Up next Ariana."

I stepped forward, and was about to say something until Sakura interjected.

"Why does Ariana get to take this test?! We've learned this stuff for years while she's been here for only a few weeks!"

I shook my head and Iruka-sensei explained," Ariana here has trained with a very talented jonin for a few weeks, and in those weeks has practice what we've learned."

Sakura huffed and I smiled. Making the hand signs I had practiced and mastered plenty of times. I said a silent 'Art of the Dopple Ganger' and I made 7 more than expected.

"Hehe, sorta over did it there." I mumbled sheepishly and Iruka-sensei praised me.

Everyone in the classroom looked at me with shock, when I looked at Sasuke, he scoffed and looked away in disgust.

_ what did I do to him?_

"You passed Aria, you may get a head band from Mizuki-sensei over there." I got a bad feeling about this Mizuki guy. He had some sort of bad aura around him and I didn't like the sickening feeling in my stomach.

I got my headband and saw duck-butts expression, but it was quickly gone and turned into a scowl, I frowned as I tied my headband around my head and sat back in my seat. I waited until everyone was done and we were allowed to go on lunch break.

I felt bad for Naruto, so I took my head band off and placed it in my holster. I saw Naruto over by the swings, I was going to go over and try to cheer him up, But Mizuki was talking to him so I objected against it and I would give him some space so he can cool down.

**The following day...**

I walked into class with an eager smile on my face. Today would be they day when we get assigned to our jonin!

I was one of the last few students to come into the classroom and Iruka-sensei was nowhere to be seen.

I was about to take my seat when a group of girls came up to me.

"What do you think your about to do, sit next to _our _Sasuke-kun?" One nameless girl said.

havent I been sitting here for the past three days? They must be really blind if they haven't noticed me yet...

"Your Sasuke-kun? He's mine!" Another nameless girl said and I had enough.

"She's pretty though, she can't sit by him!"

"Would you just shut up, for once?! Maybe the Sasuke guy doesn't talk to you because you _annoy _him. So maybe if you were _quiet_ for once than he would think twice."

They looked at him with hearts in his eyes. and then they looked at me with disgust.

"What do you know, you haven't even been here for as long as we have?" A girl that I heard her name was, Ino spat.

"I don't know very much... or from what you say, but your aggravating him, look at his face. Look he's cute, I'll give him that aspect. I don't know how he acts around you either. He's not that great of a guy, from my own observation. Now why don't you go back to your seats and stop being a stalker."

The girls retreated back to their seats as Iruka-sensei came in and started explaining teams and all that cheese.

"Since there is an odd number off students for this graduating team, there will be a group of four."

And thats why I started to zone out until I heard him call the name of my friend.

"Team seven; this team consists of... Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and there fourth member Ariana Peterson."

Sakura looked happy to be with Sasuke, but when it came to me and Naruto, she really didn't care too much.

Iruka called the other teams and told us we were on lunch break and had to come back in a certain time to meet our jonin-sensei.

I was eating with Naruto when all a sudden he sighed.

"Why does an awesome ninja like me and you get paired up with an ass like Sasuke?!"

"I don't know why girls like him so much." I wondered out loud," But, in truth, I have no clue. He's such a rude guy and he ignores everyone."

"I agree with you, believe it!"

I looked over and saw Sasuke eating_, _alone.

Naruto looked at me and I spoke.

"Does.. does Sasuke always eat... alone?" I questioned and Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah, the teme doesn't do friends, he just sits alone every lunch. Your feeling bad, aren't you, Ari?"Naruto asks me and I smiled and ruffled his hair, running away as quick as possible from him and jumping up to the top of a short tree branch. I saw Naruto run right in front of me so I jumped off the tree and down below the grassy floor beneath. I laughed as I stopped abruptly, I turned around, and was brutally knocked of my wonderful feet with a blob of orange... it was Naruto.

"Ari, are you okay?! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Naruto's voice filled with worry. I smiled, dusting myself off after Naruto helped me up.

"Yeah, that was fun though. Wanna go back inside and wait for our sensei?"I said and he smiled as we went inside.

Sasuke and Sakura were already inside... and I sighed dramatically. This was crazy, our jonin-sensei was nowhere to be seen and it had been three hours and everyone left, even Iruka-sensei!

Now that's what I call really late...

"That's it, I've had enough time waiting around for that slow poke sensei of ours! It's time for payback!" Naruto declared, getting a chalk dust filled chalkboard eraser and a stool from one of the desks.

"Naruto? What are you doing!" Sakura fumed while I didn't pay attention to Sakura, but answered her question.

"What does it look like, Sakura. Naruto's going to pull a prank on our sensei." I dead panned and rested back down on the desk, noticing Sasuke was glaring at the poor floor.

"You idiot. He's a jonin. He wouldn't fall for a childish prank like that." Sasuke spat and I frowned at him.

"Why are you glaring at the floor, huh? What did it ever do to you, all you do is walk on it!" I yelled and he gave me a weird glare type thing, while Sakura scolded me.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun?! He can beat you to a pulp you-"

Sakura was cut off by the sliding door opening and our jonin being the culprit. I tried and truly _believe it_. I was about to burst of laughter. I couldn't hold the awkward silence anymore and rolled off the desk, laughing like a mad woman. Naruto also couldn't hold it in a joined in to.

Sakura sounded like she was about to laugh, but she sounded sincere. "I'm so s-sorry sensei! I t-tried to tell N-Naruto, but he wouldn't listen."

Sasuke's face twitched before he though, 'Could he really be **our** sensei?!'

Mine and Naruto's laughing fit died down until finally our sensei spoke. "What I think of you four... your all idiots."

I muttered, 'and so are you, sensei.'

**And cut! How was that chapter? good or not? Anyways I'll try to make chapters longer and more enjoyable.**

**Cool things about the Authoress;  
**

**When I get out of High school I'm planing on becoming a vet (cause I luv animals)**

**I believe that cats will take over the world! :p ( Blame my friend for it! He's brain washed me!)  
**

**I'm afraid of alligators and crocodiles although there not around where I live... **

**I realized that facts about me involve animals... :)**

**Polish word of the day;**

światłosłoneczne= sunshine

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. I Was So Close! Stupid Sensei!

**Welcome back to another chapter!**

**warnings?: nothing**

**Beta: MidnightShadow101**

I was resting in one of the tree's on top the academy. I never realized that tree's could be so cozy and comfortable. We were brought up on top the academy roof so we could talk.

"So, let's start by introducing ourselves." Our sensei said I heard the confused voice of Sakura.

"But, how do we introduce ourselves, what do we say?"

Our sensei had a thoughtful look on his face." Well just say you hobbies, likes,dislikes, and future goals."

just to give you a hint, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you about my likes and dislikes, I've never given the fact to thing about my future dream, as for my hobbies, I've got plenty."Kakashi said and Sakura whispered,

"In the end, we only got his name." Sakura wondered aloud.

"Yup."Me and Naruto said in unison

Kakashi-sensei continued,"Next up is you guys, lets start with you in the orange."

Naruto smiled a foxy grin,"The names Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen, But what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku's that Iruka-sensei treats me to. What I dislike are the three minutes it takes to cook the ramen, My hobbies are eating and comparing ramen! and my future dream is to become Hokage, so everyone will respect and acknowledge my existence!"

I noticed Kakashi's visible eye widen a slight bit, but I smiled at Naruto's dream.

"Alright, next is you pinky."

Sakura smiled," I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is.. I mean...WHO I like is..And my hobby is, I mean.."

Kakashi's POV

I couldn't stand to listen anymore to Sakura's introduction. Girls her age are more interested in love than being a ninja, and caring too much about other things other than the safety of her own can get her killed.

"Next." I said to the Uchiha,

"The name's...Sasuke Uchiha. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular, and.. I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream. The ambition to restore my clan, and without fail. and to kill a certain man!"

There was silence among the team until a brunette spoke up from hanging on a tree.

"Well the duck-butt has a way of words." She sarcastically said and I saw the Uzumaki snicker.

"And you next." I said pointing to the brunette hiding in the tree.

"Um, okay. My names Ariana Peterson but I like Ari more so call me that. I like training with my friends, hanging with them and being flexible. My dislikes are people who go back on their word and don't stay true to their friends. I guess my future goals are to find out how I got here... it's actually pretty strange..." She muttered the last part.

"Well, this is good, the four of you each have different personality and ambitions, we have a mission to start tomorrow."

Naruto shouted out loud,"Yes sir! what kind of mission?"

"We'll do a mission the five of us can do."

"What-what-what?!"

I continued, A survival exercise."

"A survival exercise? why are we doing a survival exercise when we've already had our fair share of them in the academy?!"

"Then what kind of exercise is it?"

I chuckled out loud.

Sakura scoffed,"Hey! what's so funny, Sensei?"

"Uh, well if I told you, you would grow doubtful."

Naruto had a confused look on his face

I continued," Out of the 28 graduates, only 10 will be recognized as junior ninjas, the remaining 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words this test is extremely difficult, will a rate of students failing at 66% or higher!"I finished saying and the looks on there faces were priceless.

"See I told you you would get doubtful!"

Ariana's POV

I looked to Sakura and she looked back at me with a worried face. I waved my arms telling her that we'll be fine.

Kakashi continued," We'll meet tomorrow at training ground 7 at 5 in the morning, don't be late. And also don't eat breakfast, cause you'll throw it all up." He said and Sakura looked at me again... Yeah, we're screwed.

Kakashi poofed away and me and Naruto parted way, but I heard Sakura ask Sasuke if he wanted to go out, which he dissed her and she stood there sad.

I walked home. Naruto and I had just gone out to get some celebration ramen and I had a pretty good time. I was curious to what the training exercise we'd be doing. I got home around six and took a long and good shower and got changed for sleep, listening to my playlist of songs.

'Hm, should I have breakfast or not... I mean he told us not to... but I am sorta hungry so.. I'll just go stop by some place before training..' I thought, thinking or debating whether to eat so I stopped at the dango shop on the side of my apartment.

I was walking, finishing the sweetest treat in the world and threw the stick in the trash can, turning the corner and meeting my tired team mates.

**Three un believable hours into the future...**

Our sensei popped into existence and Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Your late Kakashi-sensei!"

Sorry I'm late... A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long route..."  
Kakashi-sensei said.

"I didn't know it takes three hours going on a long route to get here..." I dead panned and Kakashi-sensei ignored me.

"Anyways..." Kakashi-sensei took a clock out of no where and placed it on one of the stumps.

"Your assignment is simple, you just have to get these bells from me. If you can't get them by noon, you go with out lunch, and will be tied to those posts and watch me eat in front of you." He said pulling out three bells. I grew a smile on my face.

_'So.. that's why he told us not to eat, huh.' I though and smiled._

"But," Sakura started." There's only three bells, and four of us?"

Kakashi did a closed smile," Well, that way, at least one of you get tied to the post and are officially disqualified for failing to complete our mission, and goes back to the academy. But you four can all flunk out and go back to the academy too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not out to kill me, you won't be able to get these bells."

"But those weapons are way too dangerous, sensei!" Sakura cried out... I sweat dropped.

"Hehe... especially since you couldn't even dodge that stupid chalk eraser.." Naruto laughed out.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can easily avoid them, lowest scores, and there also _losers_."

Naruto's growl got louder with each passing second.

_Uh oh..._

"You may begin when I say start."

Naruto pulled a kunai and I backed away from him as he ran at our sensei. Just with in the next second, Kakashi-sensei had taken Naruto's own kunai and pinned it against the back of his head.

"I didn't even say go yet, idiot." Kakashi said and Naruto growled in protest. "How ever, you did have the intent to kill me. How can I say this... I'm actually starting to like you.."

"Either way, get ready...set... Go!" He said and we all sprang into action. I went for bushes and hid from sight. I guess Sakura and Sasuke hid from sight which is good. But, however, my blondie friend was out in the field. I silently face palmed and what Naruto speak with Kakashi and trying to land a hit on him repeatedly.

Neh that didn't really work that much...

I laughed slightly when I saw Kakashi pull out a book, his secret weapon. I was watching as he flipped threw the multiple pages and stopped on one, and began reading like no stop. Naruto got angry with how he was being totally ignored with our jounin reading sensei.

Later on, Naruto was eventually knocked into a lake. Which surprised Kakashi was Naruto resurfaced with clones like mine. But sadly they best got to my blond idiot when he was sadly hanging upside down on a tree from my favorite sensei's substitution jutsu.

Later on, a feminine scream was heard and I realized it had to be Sakura. I think she was caught in a wild genjutsu, most likely about Sasuke.(most epic foreshadowing) But that means Sasuke and I were the last one's to fight. I debated whether Naruto would be helped and I quickly came out of my hiding spot to get Naruto out of the stupid trap.

I pulled out a kunai and slashed at the rope, catching the blondie and letting go of him.

"Thanks, Aria. I have to get those bells for us!" Naruto said and ran off, ugh why do boys never listen.

I sighed and took a deep breath and wanted to complete my goal of at least getting one bell. I gathered chakra in my mouth and did hand signs for my genjutsu I was about to cast. "Water style: Vicious mist jutsu!"( These are just some random jutsu's that don't really exist but in my head.)

Puffs of mist began to surface around me and the entire training field. Kakashi looked up from his book and had wondered what just happened. I smirked and the best got to me, I placed my hands on the ground a yelled, " Earth style; Ravine rupture jutsu!"

The ground around me began to shake and thinks to the mist. I was not seen and I bet Kakashi was having a hard time trying to find me. I felt a little unstable but I quickly got over it. I knew those jutsu's use way too much chakra for a normal genin, but I needed to conserve my chakra.

Kakashi had finally found me, and I decided to stick to taijutsu to save up chakra. He made his way over to me and I pulled out my shiny and smooth katana.

I saw him try to jump at me, I made him back up by aiming for his shins with the tip of the blade.

"Ariana, are you the one who casted those jutsu's" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'm not here to play, Kakashi-sensei. I wanna pass, and in order to pass, you have to get the bells.. and I found out that you won't give them over that easily." I said lunging for him. He dodged my blade and jumped back, the sound of tough metal clang threw the air after that.

Kakashi's POV

This girl, Ariana impresses me. She has more chakra than natural for a starting genin, I wouldn't blame her though. Gai is a taijutsu master and she's shown more skill than most rookies. She really is a spectacular child, just as the Hokage had said.

What also is amazing is that she knows how to work with a katana. She's more confident and I couldn't even read my make-out paradise series! The girl is impressive, just like Sasuke, well... he's buried deep inside the Earth with only his head sticking out.

The blond idiot really thought I was stupid enough to leave a bell on the ground in plain sight, And got caught again right where he was before. Sakura is still probably knocked out from that genjutsu...maybe I was a little too harsh. And Ariana's the last..and the most troublesome.

I smirked and saw her growl, as she charged at me.

"Being frustrated and growling like a dog will get you nowhere." I sang and she growled again, I blocked a punch she threw at me.

"You know who I trained with, right?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Well then, you obviously know that he is a master in taijutsu." She said again and I blocked a power kick to the stomach.

"Well, be prepared, because I was just going easy on you before."She said, sliding her katana away since she was getting nowhere.

I was then sent with a barrage of attacks from punches to kicks and it was difficult to even block hers, this girl is really troublesome, and Ari wasn't her to play.

I grabbed her right ankle and flipped her backwards. Her doing a back flip and landed on her feet. She didn't really land, she was crouched down on her hands and had her legs slightly bent. I gasped at that. The type of blow should have made her slide back. This girl is really impressive.

But her stance was so... Feline-like, not to mention she was shaped in an odd and un-human way that seemed like it would possibly hurt. But she did say she like to be actively flexible.

"Sensei, thinking out in the open like that will kill you in a battle, aye?" She said and I was suddenly kept down with roots and branches.

"Wow, I guess this was kind of easy!" she said and almost reached down to grabbed the bells. She had a purr in her voice and I secretly think that she is a cat.

Ariana's POV

I was excited, as I reached down and I had almost reached them when I was knocked off my feet.

"Wha?!" I said as I fell on my back and quickly rolled away and got up and saw the small poof of smoke.

"Really, a clone jutsu?!" I basically cried out, fake anime tears pulling out of my eyes.

"You really thought you got me didn't you?Don't forget that I can use the shadow clone jutsu to my advantage!" I acted not surprised. This girl knew a wood based jutsu. Only the first Hokage knew that!

I growled and flipped backwards away from him. My fog jutsu was fading away and I would only have five to ten minutes until it completely disappeared.

I looked to my left and saw that the Uchiha boy was in the ground. All that was left was his...head. He was a moving, lifeless body and me and him just stared at one another until Sakura came and screamed and just fell backwards. I notice Sasuke twitch and then he looked at me and I couldn't bare it anymore.

I fell to my knee's laughing, I couldn't stop laughing. I stayed like that for a few minutes before I finally opened my eyes and wiped stray tears away. The Uchiha was just looking at me with a glare.

"Are...are you going to..help me or not?" He questioned harshy.

"Eh, it was fun while it lasted." I said and make a quick hand sign.

Earth style: Small ravine rupture jutsu." I said and put a small amount of chakra to my palms and pulled the Uchiha out.

He walked away without saying anything.

"You could at least say you're welcome you duck butt!" I yelled and he turned around.

"If I hang around losers like you, I would be brain-dead."

Did...did the Uchiha duck butt just try to make a joke... And_ I_ for one are _NOT_ brain-dead!

"Well then, you would have still been in that darn jutsu Kakashi pulled on you!"I retorted and he looked at me and scoffed.

"I need to get one of those bells, and I could have gotten myself out."

_RING!_

"Haha... guess who's not getting those bells after all..."

OoOoOoOoO

"Hm is that stomach's growling I here..." Kakashi dawdled on, after hearing Naruto's stomach growl for the past five minutes.

"Well, I've officially think I'm not going to send you back to the academy."

Mine, Sakura and Naruto's faces were surprised, while Sasuke, being the duck butt he usually is didn't do anything.

"But," Sakura went on." I only fainted...and twice. Does that count as anything?"

The four of us did a little dance, but Kakashi stopped us.

"Yes, but all four of you are being dropped from the program... PERMANENTLY." Kakashi roared and we all looked at him with confused faces.

"You can't drop us! You said if the four of us don't get the bell by noon, we would be sent back to the _ACADEMY!_" Naruto yelled.

"It's because you don't think like ninjas, you think like _brats_."

Sasuke had enough. He lunged forward and went to attack our sensei, but just like he did to Naruto, he had Sasuke flat down on the ground and was stepping on him.

"GET OFF OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T JUST STEP ON HIM LIKE HES A BUG!" Sakura cried out and I raised my eyebrow at the sight of the Uchiha.

"You _DON'T _know what its like to be a ninja, why do you think you were put into squads? So you could work _together! _You weren't put on squads to do everything ALONE. The main idea of this task was teamwork!"

Kakashi continued on," Sakura! You're obsession with Sasuke who was out of your sight, while you had Ariana and Naruto right there in front of you! Naruto! You think you can do everything on your own, even when Ariana wanted to help you wanted to work alone. You, Sasuke! You think that everyone is below you on everything, that's called arrogance! And finally you Ariana! You helped out Naruto, and Sasuke! But what about Sakura? Ninja missions are carried out in squads. You of course need your individual skill, but working together is the most essential element. Every shinobi knows this, when they put this against their team, it dangers everyone, and that leads to death.. such as!" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies, Ariana kill Sakura if she refuses to kill Naruto!"

Everyone froze and it seemed the atmosphere changed rapidly.

"That's what happens on missions. One of your comrades get's kidnapped and there's an impossible choice that you have to choose."

Kakashi got off of Sasuke and walked over to the memorial stone. "The names on this stone were all ninjas who are honored in our village." Kakashi said sadly and Naruto shouted.

"That's it! I'm going to get my name plated on that so everyone will know that I'm a hero!"

"Naruto..." I whispered sadly.

"Those are a special type of ninja."

"What kind of hero's are they? Tell me!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi looked back at Naruto.

"There all K.I.A."

Naruto beamed and I knew what that meant. My uncle died in the war and at the service they said all them men and woman were K.I.A."

"No...Naruto they're all." I started but Sakura finished," Killed in action, they died."

I looked at Sakura and she had a sad look on her face. And Naruto regretted what he said before.

"The names of my best friends are on here."

I put my head down in sorrowfulness. Losing your friends was a major thing. I tried not to think of it as much because I lost a friend and I always regretted that decision I made that day...

"Alright," Kakashi said after a few moments of silence. " I'm going to give you another try, but it's going to be much harder than you expected. You have three hours to get a bell. Each lunch now, and also do _not _give Naruto any as a punishment for trying to eat earlier. And if you feed them, then all of you will immediately fail."

Five minutes later...

We're all eating and then we hear a huge grumble from someones stomach.

"Huh?! I can go without eating for days...WEEKS!"

"Naruto, you can't keep ramen off your mind for a few minutes." I said jokingly until I heard another rumble.

"Aria, don't remind me of the delicious delicacy!" He said and I heard another loud rumble.

"Here Naruto. We can't have you being the slow poke around here! And besides.. I had breakfast unlike you three!"I said and handed him my tray of food. Sakura looked at me with a scared look.

"But Ariana! Kakashi-sensei said not too! and you had breakfast?!"

"Yuppers. I knew why would we be having a training exercise on an empty stomach."I confessed.

"Hn. He's not around here right now." Sasuke said and Sakura got hearts in her eyes while sighing and gave her food to Naruto.

"Wha..?" Naruto questioned and smiled. "Sakura-chan..."

"Hurry up and just eat it or I'll shove it down your throat!"

"But Sakura-chan I can't eat it, my hands.. I can't move them..."

"Huh! You're expecting me to feed you?!"

"Sakura, do it for _Sasuke_." I said and looked at Sasuke who smirked at her and she quickly shoved it down Naruto's throat the next second.

**BOOM!**

Kakashi came at us with heavy and dark clouds and I rolled back and pulled a kunai from my holster tied to my left leg.

"You..."

I was prepared for the worst and I felt bad for Naruto since he couldn't move away.

"Pass."

"What...?" Sakura said surprised, Naruto relaxed as Kakashi spoke while the dark clouds faded away.

"Out of all the other genin teams I had, you were the only ones to discover this and work as a team. Congratulations! We start our first mission tomorrow team!" He said and vanished into mid air.

I was almost out of the training field when I heard a scream.

"Someone untie me! Hello?!" I looked over and saw my blond friend who was still tied up and threw a kunai and aimed it right for the rope.

"Thanks, Ari!" I heard him scream back and walked back to my apartment.

I was walking back home, until I ran into a friendly face.

"TenTen!" I yelled, tackling the weapons mistress to the ground.

"Ari? Oh hey!" Sh said after realizing it was me.

I noticed everyone had looked at us, passing children were snickering as they flit to there parents, which sorta hurt me.

"Wanna come back to my house for some tea?" I asked one I helped her up.

"Hm... I think I can, but not for long. Gai-sensei is making us do some training later."

The walk was relatively quiet, it was just small talk between me and TenTen. I walked up my apartment stairs and pulled my key out from around my neck, where I had put it before.

TenTen whistled," Wow, for just moving in, this place is already nice!"

I smiled in return, waiting for TenTen to walk fully in the house.

I really hadn't bought appliances for my house, so I was lucky when I had gone shopping I had bought a teapot...

Such a coincidence... I like tea.

"Yum, It smells so good! What are you using in it?" TenTen commanded bubbly.

"Oh, the flavoring is Mijoto green tea... It was a family secret." I said slowly. It wasn't like I was going to see them again, besides, life here is better.

"So, what are you doing now." She asked, coming to the side of me.

"Well. I'm crushing up the mijoto tea leafs, and then the osmanthus, which is why it smells so fruity." I informed her.

"Okay. Where did you find all this? I never even heard of this tea."

"Well... I had to do some heavy shopping. I plan on growing my own leaves though. I had to mix two herbs together to get the mijoto herb."

Once I finished crushing them up, I put them in a tea bag, placing them in the demitasse's I had set on the table.

I heard the pot go off, I grabbed it by the handle and pored it into the two mugs, handing one to TenTen and sitting on the couch.

I took a sip, enjoying as the taste warmed my taste buds.

"Wow, you can make good tea, Ari. You should open your own shop, your an amazing... tea maker?" TenTen said unsure.

I laughed." Maybe it can be a hobby. I have other recipes that I would like to make."

* * *

I waved as TenTen left with a few recipes of mines. She had a few more cups of tea before realizing she was five minutes late for training, and that Gai-sensei would make her run a few more hundred laps around the village.

The sun was setting, and it was April, and was still chilly, but the air could be warmer some days. I cleaned up my apartment, washing the dishes, taking a shower, get my clothes on for the night and went to open the balcony doors, stepping out and watched as the moon made it's way up into the sky. I yawned. Today was a long day, and tomorrow is our teams first mission.

Yay!

**And cut... I never knew this would almost kill me writing it. But I mean it was worth it and everything!**

**Cool fact about Authoress;**

I'm claustrophobic... I hate elevators...

Is anyone a morning person... Not me!

I like staying up late ;3

**COOL POLISH WORD/WORDS**

wiosna, lato, jesień i zima= summer, spring, fall and winter

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	5. The Mist Battle Begins

**Thank you for all of your precious reviews, they're what get me motivated to write more chapters,**

**Kurotiger**

**Fluffy-naruto**

**nicenancy654**

**Ghostmomsisters52**

**h8rt4u**

**yazminarobinson **

**Thanks for your continued support : )**

**OoOoOoO**

"Point A here."

"Point B is here."

"Point C is in a tree." I said obviously.

...

"Point D, believe it!" I cringed at the sound waves in my ear as well as the others.

"Naruto you need better reaction time.." Kakashi-sensei dead panned and then spoke quickly again." The target has moved! Go"

We all leaped out of the tree's we were suppose to capture this ferocious beast... haha.. no. What they really meant was a... cat... named Tora.

"I got it, I got it!" Naruto yelled happily as he grabbed the screeching cat.

"Can you verify the red ribbon on right ear?"

"Affirmative, we have the cat."

"Alright, lost pet Tora captured, Mission complete."

"Naruto.." I suggested," Here give me the cat." I said and he like 'threw' the cat at me. Which I thankfully caught.

I whispered something to make it shut up.

"If you did anything to my friends face, I will abominate you and any after you." I deadly purred and it immediately cowered in my arms and I began to pet it to lovingly.

"Alright, meet back at the Hokage tower, mission complete."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE MISSIONS! CAN WE GET MORE EXCITING ONES!I HATE CATS!" Naruto's voice buzzed threw all of our ear pieces.

"Ow, I think my ears are bleeding... Naruto.."I squeaked in a whispered tone.

OoOoOoO

I stared, wide eyed at the woman who threatened this cats life more than I did...

"Haha, that kitty deserves to be squashed like that!" Naruto said happily.

"No wonder he ran away..." Sakura said wide eyed and obvious to the kittens misery.

The Hokage spoke up. " Alright, team sevens next mission is baby sitting the chief counselors grandson... helping an elderly lady grocery shop-"

"Nuh-uh No way am I doing those dumb baby siting missions, I wanna do something more exciting!" Naruto complained in his usual loud mouth voice which is funny.

My mind drifted out somewhere else. During the month I've been here, Some strange things have been happening, like I felt in a trance after saying that to the cat Tora... I also feel more like a cat than a human. I feel like something...really _really _bad is going to happen to me. And the first time I ran into duck-butt, the voice wasn't mines and had the slight growl and purr to it. Ever since it feels like I have a second person with me now... I'm going to have to look more into this.

Naruto's rant didn't really make much sense. We had just become genin, we weren't going to be given any higher ranked mission just because he was complaining. I don't really feel like doing any higher ranked missions yet.

"How dare you! You're only mere genins with just little to no experience! just like everyone else, you start out with easy and simple missions!"

"Are you serious! Baby sitting is **NOT **a mission! Its just a stupid-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi-sensei pulverizing his head into the ground.

"Naruto. It seems you don't know the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different requests come in everyday from different people, ranging from baby sitting to assassinations. These requests are ranked by level of difficulty."

I tuned the Hokage out so I could listen to something better; like Naruto's ramen conversation.

"So... I think I like the miso ramen better than the beef flavor-"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Roared the Hokage and I twiddled with my fingers behind my back.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi-sensei said and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Awe come on! You always lecture me like your my grandfather!I'm no the little brat who used to pull pranks! I'm a full out ninja now and I want a ninja mission!"

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C raked mission. You will be going on an escort mission."

"Oh oh! Is it a Princess or..or a busy consular or something?!" Naruto asked excitingly.

"Don't be so brash. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor."

We all turned around to see a man holding a bottle of something and he looked drunk... oh my... this is gonna be fun.

"What is this?! A bunch of snot nose kids?" He said and took another gulp of the liquor.

"And you, the short one with the idiotic look on his face. You expect me to believe your a ninja?"

"Ha ha, who's the person with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked and we all had straight faces and then we lined up, Sasuke was the tallest, Sakura was second me third and Naruto was last.

Don't get me wrong, I was still short, but Naruto eats nothing but ramen.

Ramen with no vitamins = No growth.

"I will demolish you! Let me at him!" Naruto yelled after realizing he was the description of the guy in front of us. Kakashi-sensei pulled him back without trouble.

"Your not suppose to harm the client. It doesn't work that way.."

"I am Tazuna. I am a master bridge builder and I must get to the Land of Waves with ease. I want you to protect me, even if it costs your life!"

Within five minutes, everyone was at the Konoha gates and we set off on our journey. Naruto was jumping for joy about being to go out of the village and that he's a traveler ninja.

"How am I suppose to trust my life with a goon like that?" Tazuna said, pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point? Its rude." I said and got ignored. Meanies...

"Don't worry, he's with me, and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry.

Naruto seemed to sulk in anger until he bust.

"Hey, never insult a ninja if you know whats good for you! Some day I'm going to become Hokage and You'll look up to me! My names Naruto Uzumaki...remember it!"

"Hokages are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage will be the day I grow wings and fly." He said rudely.

"Ah! Shut up! I'll become Hokage no matter what it takes!"

I sighed silently, not wanting to get bonked on the head like Naruto did and just stayed quiet and listen to there ranting.

"Heh, no matter what, even if you do become Hokage, to me you'd still be nobody."

"Gr! You'll pay!"

"Naruto, you can't harm the client." Kakashi-sensei said, holding Naruto back from attacking Tazuna.

I shook my head and took my iPhone out and played MKTO; Classic. I loved this song and it had the dancing tone...hm... maybe I should start dancing...(insert smile)

I was humming happily until Sasuke ruined the moment."What are you doing?" Sasuke asked me and I turned my head back to face Duck-butt.

"I am listening to music, it's got a happy tune and easy to drown out Tazuna and Naruto, want one?" I asked and he raised his eye brow at me.

"Why... are you okay?" He said, turning his head to the side and he still kept his eye brow raised.

"Nope, I can be nice sometimes, any your not okay because your talking in full sentences!" I retorted and he shrugged and grabbed the ear bud, I was jamming to it until my foot stepped in a puddle.

"Uh stupid puddle! You ruined my music time!" I whined and just continued, even with my soaked foot. I just realized something. Sun filled day plus huge puddle don't mix. and there's no shade even if there was rain a few days ago to prevent it from evaporating.

I looked at Kakashi-sensei will a raised eye brow and he seemed to take notice of it and I just shrugged and closed my eyes, now listening to MC hammer; U Cant Touch This.

"What type of music did you have in your world?" Duck-butt asked in a monotone like way and I just answered him smoothly.

"Crazy music." Is all I had to say.

Sakura was glaring at me, well she's always like that when I'm close to Sasuke. Yeah, she's still mad about me being able to take the exams early and being close to Sasuke, but I mean, I can't make her friends with me, she has to decide herself.

Ugh... I wish I never become a fan girl.

Then things got real crazy after that. From that puddle that my foot was still wet from, ninja came out and wrapped themselves around Kakashi-sensei. They were poison filled and they cut him to shreds. Duck-butt threw the ear bud out and I took mines out and put it away, getting ready for any fight. They were running to Tazuna and Sakura so that was the first place I was heading to.

I was a split second off since a raven haired person was already being like his ninja self. I watched him as he protected them and I shook my head quickly and blew a huge amount of wind at the ninja that were close to Naruto. I was to late and they had already cut Naruto's hand. I bit my tongue since there choice of weapon was filled with poison and I threw two kunai from my pouch and it cut them deep in the arm, if it was like that training dummy at the training field, they would be dead. Sasuke quickly tied them up and took all of there weapons from them.

They were picked up by a certain silver haired jounin who just happened to be our sensei. I smiled and noticed my long side bangs had fell out of my pony tail and were framing my face.

"Sensei! Your okay!" Sakura stood in awe and I shook my head, she always spoke out the most obvious things. Our sensei did his closed eye thingy.

After we discussed this was more than a C-ranked mission we decided to continue on. Naruto's hand, well he took care of that for himself.

"Hey, Naruto. You did just promise to protect Tazuna with your life, but.. DON'T YOU THINK THAT STABBING YOURSELF IN THE HAND WITH A KUNAI WAS NECESSARY?!" I said placing my hands on my hips and blowing my bangs out of my face.

"Thank you Ari for telling us that very loud like, but she is right, Naruto. Your going to die by blood loss." Kakashi-sensei agreed.

"WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T DIE YET I HAVEN'T BECOME HOKAGE YET WHAT ABOUT-"

"Naruto! just stop running around!" I pleaded and he stopped," Good now let me see your hand." Naruto listened to my directions and let me his hand.

It seemed to have already repaired itself, wait isn't that basically impossible?! well, this is the ninja world... and there are endless possibility.

"Is he okay, Ari?" Kakashi-sensei questioned and I shook my head.

"Yeah... just bandage him up and he should be good." I said slowly and dropped Naruto's hand into Kakashi's so he could look at it.

His eyes widened a fraction"Yeah.. he should be fine." After that whole or deal, we decided to continue with the mission and were told the truth.

"So your saying Gato's highered crazy ninja to kill you because your building a bridge?"I said after he told us everything.

"Yes, he will do what ever in his way to stop me from finishing the bridge... and that means killing me, which is why I needed your protection in the first place." Tazuna said.

"This is information that we needed to know earlier. Now we need to be on alert at all times." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I really am sorry... but If I didn't have you guys to protect, I would be good as dead by now."

"Well, lets go kick ninja butt!" I said full of energy.

And so our journey still went on!

I stepped onto the rocky boat and tried not to be clumsy and fall into the water and embarrass myself like I would usually do. I couldn't find any good music to listen to so I just stayed quiet, which is so unlike me.

I my tolerance level with Naruto was starting to run low, he kept bumping into everyone trying to look out for danger and was about to knock him above the head when Kakashi-sensei scared me.

"Ari, I think you should stop before you rip his head off."

I held onto my heart, or the area above my heart from Kakashi-sensei almost giving me a heart attack." Wow, you nearly almost gave me a heart attack, please give me a little heads up before you scare me like that." I said smiling.

I breathed a huge amount of air before being startled by Naruto throwing a sharp kunai into the forest, ruining my meditation and scaring me so I ducked, I cant have hair that at my shoulder and the other half at my waist!

This time Naruto aimed at the bottom of the tree and it hit a white snow furred bunny. Hi's eyes widened a fraction and he quickly went over and apologized to the poor think that was knocked out cold.

"Naruto! You idiot, you don't just throw kunai around like that! Your going to kill one of us!"Sakura yelled at the orange blob tried to shake the poor bunny awake.

"Awe I had a bunny one time.." I said out loud, smiling.

"Yeah, and you probably killed it." Sasuke shot back and I was about to tell him I didn't until something didn't feel right.

"Wait, does anyone feel scared and the mist thickening around us?" I said curiously and Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke looked up to, I felt like everything was thickening and it was hard to breath.

"Ugh you idiot! The fogs suppose to be ther-"

Pinky was cut off by Kakashi-sensei yelling.

"Duck!"

I widened my eyes and quickly drug Tazuna with me to the ground, I was glad that we had all gotten down quickly because the second after that a huge sword came at us and lodged itself into a tree.

"Um first the guys with the claws and now this guys wearing cow print? Wow it must be popular around here." I said to who ever was closest to me and it was Naruto who just shook his head in agreement.

Obviously the guy heard me and I nearly dodged the sword!

"Hey watch where your throwing a sword like that! Well at least it gives a straight cut, maybe my hair dresser should use it." I thought out loud and he smirked at me from which I could see from the movement under the strapping around his mouth.

"Hm... I never thought I would see someone else from the Konoka clan alive, and those eyes, Those filled with that demon... It must be you, Princess Emiko." He said and I tilted my head to the side.

"Uh, whats a Konoka? I think its a bean, but I'm not sure." I said, putting my finger to my lips in a thinking manor. He didn't look amused.

"Ha, their own Princess doesn't know about them! It's a sad clan or _was_ a sad clan... Full of powerful people, of course it was a waste of that power for them."

"I still have no clue what your talking about! Who are you anyway?!" I questioned, throwing my hands up.

"My names Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist! Now hand over the old man or you'll get hurt." Zabuza said and glared at the bridge builder.

"I taught all of you team work, now use it! Everyone; Manji formation and protect the bridge builder with all costs!" He yelled and pulled his head band up.

"Huh, It's an honor to see the sharingan so early." Zabuza said darkly and I turned my head to the side.

"What's sharingan?" I asked and Sasuke explained the basics of the kekkei-genkai (Which he told me its called) and then I really didn't care about the rest.

Suddenly fog began to roll in quickly and Zabuza disappeared. What was really creepy was he started naming all the vital area's that could kill you. This ninja world was always strange, I mean Kakashi-sensei has silver natural hair that defies gravity... I bet my science teacher would like to take a trip here. Anyways the whole thing about these people are crazy, exciting and risky, but crazy.

I widened my eyes a fraction and noticed the duck butt was holding a kunai close to his stomach, like he was about to stab himself.

"What are you doing, Duck-butt?! Don't be emo and kill yourself!" I said and he stopped trembling and looked at me and put the kunai back down at his side.

"Ari's right, Sasuke! Don't worry...I won't let my comrades die!"

My smile dropped when Zabuza ruined the moment." I'd like to see you try."

**And cut!**

**I can't believe I haven't posted any new chapters in a while! I feel ashamed of myself. School is just SO hard and stuff so updates may be slower than normal, but just wait summer, I'm coming and so are quicker updates! (happy face)**

**I'm am pretty happy with myself, I did this chap on my iPad and wow it took some time!**

**Anyways I think when the time comes I'm going to do one of the movies from Naruto to go with this story. tell me what you think.**

**My friends found out about me writing fan fiction and now they act like my mother, telling me about things that don't make sense and incorrect grammar usage. If you don't like it write your own!**

**Anyways...**

**Cool Facts.**

**I hate pie.**

**I can rhyme really good.**

**I can't type looking at the screen. But the good thing is I type fast!**

**I can hold my breath for five minutes!**

**My internet buddy is awesome so go check her page out 'Kurotiger'.**

**Polish word of the day! ****ogień= fire**


	6. I Meet My Guardian?

:) I feel happy today. Maybe it's because I update today?

I don't own Naruto, maybe I can bribe Kishimoto with candy.

Nope, I need something better than that... (Sad face)

Warnings?:

Beta?: MidnightShadow101

Story Start.*.*.*.*.*.*

So the mist battle finally began. I grabbed a kunai quickly from my pouch and put it defensively in front of me, Zabuza looked ready to charge at me but Kakashi-sensei took charge and stood in front of me. He was ready to protect all of us, just like he said earlier he would. I raised my brow in curiosity as Kakashi-sensei began to copy Zabuza's jutsu's.

Kakashi was able to stab Zabuza, but in return it wasn't really the real Zabuza but a water clone. But then Kakashi-sensei did the same thing, then Zabuza and then Kakashi-sensei and that kept going on for ever...

I pinched the bridge of my nose, he should be called a copy cat or something! They kept repeating the same clone replacement jutsu. This time Zabuza caught Kakashi-sensei off guard and this time it wasn't a water clone but the real deal.

"Like I would ever allow myself to get beat by you, a mere copy ninja!" Zabuza barked and I smiled and opened my mouth.

"See! I knew his nickname would be that! I even thought it before he said it!" I said and got sharply kicked in my shin, by the one and only _duck-butt_.

"Ow!" I fake cried and he scoffed.

"Shut up and pay attention!" He harshly whispered to me and scoffed." Jeez, your just PMSing." I harshly whispered and he gave me a what-the-hell type of look. I smirked and I returned my attention back to the fight.

It looked like Kakashi-sensei was winning, dodging Zabuza's huge swings until I winced as he fell into the water with a splash_. _Zabuza didn't waste a single moment and quickly went behind our sensei, making a few hard to read hand seals.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza said and trapped Kakashi-sensei in a sphere of water. I widened my eyes and my good thoughts were crushed. Our sensei was now trapped in a sphere of water by a guy who was obsessed with cow and probably high on something, or maybe steroids...

Then, the most unbelievable thing happened. Zabuza made a clone to hold the sphere of water.

"Hm, little ninja like you. You were those head bands as if you're a ninja, but those who have faced death so many times that it doesn't face them... Those who have the true skills are the ones who are worthy enough to be in my bingo book. Those people may be called ninja, but your kind of ninja.." Zabuza said, squinting his eyes and glaring at all of us.

Suddenly, he kicked my orange and crazy friend, sending Naruto flying a great distance away from us. The force was great enough and knocked of his headband.

"Are all pathetic." He finished, . _Gr! I'm not pathetic!_

"The four of you! Get out of here. Your no match up against Zabuza at this rate!Take Tazuna and run away from here, he's at at disadvantage since he has me trapped in his jutsu!"

I just shook my head and looked at Naruto who was still sprawled on the ground and Zabuza who smirked from under his mask. From what I seen so far, Zabuza can appear from here to there anytime he wants. It would get us killed and we wouldn't be able to get far enough away." It's really not worth the running.." I muttered.

"Naruto ran forward, before being knocked back once again by Zabuza. I cringed, but I was happy to notice Naruto got his headband back.

Naruto was shaky at first, but after a few seconds he finally got up.

"Hey you, the guy without eyebrows... Put this in your bingo book. The guy who becomes the Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves... never backs down from a fight. His Name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

I smiled and clenched my kunai in my hand tighter, making my knuckles white. Naruto made his speech and I felt my spirits go higher. Once I heard he had a plan I raised my eyebrows and Uchiha spoke.

"So now you think about teamwork."

"Heh, yeah. Lets kick butt!"

Once Naruto finished speaking, something in my eyes changed and went blurry before re-focusing. It felt like I wore glasses and everything seemed so clear and full on point. I saw everything...

Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and my mind realized what happened around me. I felt something like water run down the left corner of my mouth. I heard worried screams from everyone, I wanted to see what exactly was the warm thing running down the side of my mouth. I looked down and saw a sword, well it wasn't my sword, but Zabuza's. I coughed, seeing the crimson colored blood shoot out my mouth as the sword was pulled out from my abdomen. I fell to my knee's and at the ground my eyes getting blurry. Yes, I had protected Naruto. Why? Because he's my best friend and I would try in my heart to prevent one of my precious people from dying. Before I passed out, I heard Zabuza speak.

"Heh, guess your clan has officially died. Such a shame, your a weakling and won't even be able to see your puny friends die by my hands, tch _pathetic_."

As if on cue I went into that all to familiar black abyss.

* * *

_I woke up in a strange place. It seemed like it was that place where the guys fight lions... I think it was called a coliseum or something like that. It looked abandoned and the columns were broken and falling apart._

_"It's good to know your awake, Emiko..." A feminine voice from behind me said. I turned quickly and met a white furred orange eyed 'talking' cat, well it was a big cat._

_Well I guess I can talk to the big cat, this is just a dream, right? I can't be going crazy in my own dream, right?  
_

_"Why is everyone calling me Princess Konoka, My names Ariana Peterson!" I complained and she looked a little taken back._

_"Who... Who called you by your name, Princess?" She asked questionably and I sat cris-cross in front of her._

_"Uh... this guy named Zabuza... before he... well, stabbed me in the stomach... uh but what type of animal are you and whats your name?"_

_"Oh coarse he would..." She growled" Anyways... My names Yakino. And animal... I am a lioness, who is- and will always be your guardian, but I don't blame you that you don't remember. You had your memories taken away for your own protection and safety."_

_Yakino... That name I knew was ringing a bell in my head. Something from my past was being etched out at the very back of my brain._

_"Of course you wouldn't remember me Princess. It's okay... your name is... Ariana from previous refrences... am I right?" She said and I shook my head._

_"Uh... yeah..." I drug out 'yeah' cause I really wasn't sure if I was understanding this._

_"Okay, well... Ariana. I need you to realize this is not your dream land and this is all true," She told me as if reading my mind._

_"And that I need you to stay safe and not to burden your heart with dark power." She finished and my mouth formed and 'O'._

_"Wait dark power? What happens if I do end up falling into that category?" I questioned placing my hands hardly on my knees and looking directly into her eyes that were as green as mines._

_"I cant tell you what will happen, but just trust me that you'll try to stay safe..."She ordered and I began to worry as the background was disappearing along with her._

_"Wait! You can't leave! I need more information!" I yelled and she cat-like smiled, showing her sparkling sharp teeth._

_Don't worry princess. Me and you will meet in the future again, for now I think it's time your friends saw you."_

_Friends? I completely forgot about them!_

_"Wait? are they okay did Zabuza get them?!" I yelled my vision going blurry._

_"That's for you to find out." Yakino said before my vision went completely black._

* * *

"Ariana please be okay!" I heard a voice say before a smack was heard.

"Naruto! Be quiet! Your going to kill Ariana for being to loud!" I smirked before my eyes fluttered open and I smiled at the two bickering.

"I never knew you guys fight like a married couple..." I laughed out before I saw Naruto and Sakura's faces so I decided to laugh it out.

"I sorry, I'm sorta in a happy mood." I laughed before I cringed, but bit my tongue so they wouldn't see my pained faces, and looked down to see my stomach bandaged.

"So, are these bandages just here for fun and decor... Or is there another reason?" I asked, raising my brow.

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked and I shook my head.

"Nope... is anyone going to tell me?" I really did remember, I just wanted to hear it from them.

"Um well..." Kakashi-sensei started." You blocked an attack from Zabuza that would have sliced Naruto in half. But you took the blow to your stomach."

"Ah.." I said thoughtfully." So.. what else did I happen to miss? Cause I must be going delusional or something."

"Well you see..." Naruto Started off, telling me about the fight and how Kakashi fainted from over using the sharingan, I opened my mouth making an 'o'.

"Well, so not only did I survive the attack, but also Zabuza! This day just gets better.." I said sarcastically and Kkashi gave an aproving look.

"Yes, It's a high possibility that he's alive. That's why, this entire week I'm going to train you. That's if... Your up to the challenge." He smirked from under his mask and I smiled.

"Yeah that's the spirit!" I said before shooing them out of the room, them reluctantly leaving. For some reason the Uchiha giving me a harsh glare before he closed the door harshly.

'Whats up with him?'

'Eh, he's probably still PMSing from earlier' I thought with a smile before changing.

* * *

Since my old outfit was brutally murdered by a sword... _Zabuza's sword_ ... I now wore a blue crop top with mesh underneath and wore blue leggings. I put on my black ninja shoes and tied my hair into two pig-tails. I wore my headband around my stomach and my wound felt better.

Maybe Yakino was helping...

No. It was just mt dream.

Anyways I skipped about four stairs, landing silently on the wood floor and walked over the the dining table, sitting down and taping the table before saying good morning to everyone.

"Uh, I... like your outfit, Ari." Naruto said, looking down, which I'm pretty sure he was blushing.

"Oh, thanks. I think blue suits me better than pink." I said truthfully and Naruto silently ate his breakfast, which I mind telling you is pancakes.

Yummy...

Anyways, I notice Sasuke glance at me time to time and every time I would look at him he would have this faint blush and then he'd glare at the table.

I will never understand Uchiha's, especially this one.

Kakashi-sensei looked curious as to my strange happy mood. I might act a bit Bi-polerish in a way but I don't think so.

Was it because of Yakino, was I making something obvious that I think that dream was true or not?

"Ariana. This is Tsunami. She's Tazuna's daughter. She helped us care for you while you were injured." Kakashi said and I looked up and I saw a beautiful woman who had a smile on her face.

"You know, Ariana. That was a very brave thing you did for your friend back there." She said while smiling. Sasuke scoffed and I raised an eyebrow at him.

Ater I had gotten my plate from Tsunami. I reached for the syrup bottle and realizing Sasuke was about to grab it I brung my hand back. He looked back at me and he scooted the bottle closer to me.

"Hn, you'll need the fat anyway.. you have no build." The Uchiha shot at me and I snickered.

"Hah! Are you implying that I don't have muscle? I'm pretty sure I could kick your duck-butt self in a spar!" I said encouragingly, tilting my head in a sly like manner.

"Sure, lets see how much of a weakling you are." He smirked and I growled.

"Ugh you Uchiha! I can kick you a-"

"That's enough children. You should eat and reserve energy for the training exercise." Kakashi-sensei said cutting me off. I looked at the Uchiha before putting a _little _bit of syrup on my pancakes.

'I will kick your ass.'

He mouthed back.

'can't wait to see you try.

Gr! That duck-butt!

"Anyways," I spoke after taking a bite of Tsunami's pancakes, which were amazing by the way." What sort of training are we doing, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, considering how you've all grown exceptionally, I think this practice will be good for you. Once your finished, you'll learn new techniques similar than before." Kakashi-sensei answered

"it's going to be so fun!" Naruto blared happily.

"It's no going to be fun for you." A voice from behind us said and we all turned to meet a boy with dark brown hair, most likely around the same age as Konohamaru, run to Tazuna.

"Inari! You shouldn't be rude to these shinobi. They brought your grandfather home safely." Tsunami scolded harshly.

"But... they're all going to die." Inari shot back, I placed my fork down on the plste, and raised a mock eyebrow.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously. I gave Naruto a charlie-horse and he got quiet quickly. I'll apologies to him later...

Maybe I'll just forget to tell him...

"Inari, why do you think that?" I asked calmly, facing the small child with a tilted head.

"Gato.. Gato's going to kill you with his men." He said.

"What! Listen kid I'm going to be the hero who will become Hokage! I won't die by the Gato or Blato guy isn't gonna defeat us!" Naruto said proudly.

"Hah, there's no such thing as a hero." Inari muttered and walked away.

"Hey, Inari.. where ya going?" Tazuna asked and Inari turned around.

"To go watch the ocean." He said sadly and left the room.

After an awkward silence I got a little fed up.

"So.. Anyone think it's a good time to go train? Cause I think so."

*.*.*.*.*.*

**Thats the end of this chapter. I'm really sorry for the slow _slow _update, but I had writers block and I needed time to think about future plots.**

**Thank you Kurotiger :)**

**Polish word for the day**

**dziwny= Strange.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Climbing Tree's Like Monkeys? Awesome!

**(Sigh) I'm sorry. This is the lamest thing I have to say (Sorry,sorry,sorry) Is all I say in my chapters that I come out with. I feel sad now because of it and how slow my updating is going. I just cant wait for summer break to come around and I really hope that then I will be able to update.  
**

After we left Tazuna's house, We headed to a close forest and I was excited. Well until Kakashi-sensei started talking about chakra. I just decided to float into my own little bubble and think about recent evens. The first thought was about Yakino. That dream, had to almost be as far-fetched as I could ever imagine. A lion- or lioness would be my guardian... Hah, I wish that was true, but back at home, if you were ever to think like that... you would be sent to an insane-asylum. I hadn't realized I had fallen into my own sub-conscious until I missed every thing Kakashi-sensei was saying.

I was so lost right now...

"Were going to climb tree's." Kakashi-sensei said simply as if I was listening before to know that.

"So we can be like ninja monkeys? you know the kind that can climb tree's." I asked bubbly and I got twitches from Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei and a raised eyebrow from duck-butt.

"Okay I guess not..." I replied awkwardly, putting my head down. Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat.

"Well, not that were going to be... monkeys, but were going to climb tree's with chakra." Kakashi said, pointing to the tree's.

'Hm, chakra... _chakra_.. the names familiar..'

"Anyways... the goal is to use chakra to climb upwards, without using your hands. Using your chakra, you need to focus energy to your feet and and use it to walk up the tree, parallel to the ground of course."

Well, he did say parallel. Kakashi seems to have amazed me this time. He crutched(since he's on crutches)his way over to a tree, and you could see the chakra gather around his feet. He walked parallel up the tree, just as he had said. I guess gravity doesn't bring you down in this world, I mean... What can you expect, this is the ninja world. He stood upside down on a branch, doing that creepy closed eyed smile at us.

"And that's it. It's really simple, if you focus enough." He said, still smiling.

Uh-huh. like I'd see people back home just walking up tree's and buildings... it happens naturally _all_ the time.

Then, I realized something. "OH! So that's how you get your hair to defy gravity!" I said, smiling.

"No... I was just born this way." He dead panned towards me and I laughed.

"There's a song by Lady Ga-Ga called 'Born this way'...ah you'll never get it..." I said after they looked at me with eye twitches.

"Anyway... use these," -he threw kunai down at our feet- , "to mark how high you get each time. I don't expect any of you to get to the top on your first try, but to begin with a running start." I picked up the kunai, as did my other teammates.

"I'm the fastest-developing ninja on this team! This will be a piece of cake!" Naruto said, full of energy. I silently wished him luck as I payed attention to Kakashi-sensei.

"Ari, feel free to stop training as soon as you think it's too much. I don't want you to re-open that wound," Kakashi-sensei said after sighing at Naruto.

I smiled."Eh you know me, I don't back down for a lot of things!"

Deciding about not hearing my sensei sigh(even though I did), I took up the task of climbing a random tree victim with chakra.

"Less talking and more acting. Pick a tree and start practicing." Kakashi-sensei ordered .

"Let the climbing began!" I said happily, snatching the kunai in my non-dominate hand(right) and running for a tree.

**Kakashi's POV**

Watching my students bound up there tree's. I was amazed at how they've grown, from small innocent academy students, to more mature genin.

"Hey! This is so easy!" The boys and I looked up amazed at my pink haired student. Who was up at the top of the tree, sitting down. I looked to my left and Ariana wasn't on the ground, hm...

"Ariana?! Are you up there?" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Yuppers!"A voice called out and I looked up to see Ari standing parallel to the ground and smiling like a maniac. Surprisingly she was glowing the white misty chakra coat. Gai had informed me that when ever she used any of her chakra, she would glow a faint white.

"That's amazing! Good job Ari!" Naruto shouted, sounding a little upset about her progress.

"Your not even as high as me." Sakura said with disgust.

"Hah, the funny thing is your being a lazy butt and siting down while I'm standing parallel to the ground, _with a stab wound_." Ariana said cockily.

"Ugh! Your not even hurt!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms. I sighed at the sight of these two, Ariana laughed.

"I was just kidding." Ari laughed and Sakura growled at her loudly.

"Hey, don't be mad at me! I didn't do anything... well, sometimes I might be a bit bi-polar."

I heard her mutter loudly."Yeah, _more_ than just a little bi-polar."

I decided to break the tension between the two girls silence."Amazing, Sakura, Ari. Well, it looks as if the girls have better chakra control than the boys do. Naruto, you said you would become Hokage. With you, Sasuke. The Uchiha clan is being disgraced with girls taking over. I guess there not so powerful after all."

"Sensei! Be quiet!" Sakura yelled.

Ariana just shrugged and went up to a higher height in the tree she was climbing."The only reason your saying that is because he said words that hurt duck-butt."

"That's not true!" Sakura protested while shaking her head, blushing.

This was my team. My most _dysfunctional _family.

I decided to break the two kunoichi's up."Well, you two did exceptionally good. And... uh you can take a break or keep practicing when ever you want."

**Ariana's pov**

I decided I had enough fun messing with Sakura and her infatuation with duck-butt and safely made my way back down the tree, not feeling any pain in my , not before pulling out my ear buds and listen to one of my recent songs I bought before coming to this new dimension.

That was until I was caught off by Naruto's loud yelling.

"That's it! I am done with this! Ari, how did you climb the dumb tree!" He said and crouched down right in front of my face, our noses were nearly touching.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I bit my bottom lip. "Uh well... Its really simple. From the looks of it, your putting little to no chakra, which states why your not sticking to the bark of the tree. Concentrate more and think about circulating it around your feet. I believe in you Naruto" I finished and I was surprised when he hugged me.

"Thanks Ari! Your the best!" Naruto said happily, getting up and marching back to his tree. I looked over to see Sasuke glaring at Naruto and then at me.

What in this ninja world did I do?

**Third POV**

Everyone was continuing the exercise, well Sasuke and Naruto were. Both not getting very far and were at equal heights. Sasuke was having a hard time with his. He couldn't stop thinking about Ariana. It was like there was a sign in Sasuke's head that always reminded him of the brunette.

Why was he angry Naruto was speaking so close to her? It's not like he had strong feelings for the girl. But something had always drawn him near to her. Her aura, her grace, her bi-polar self was seeming to addictive. He didn't want to be thinking about girls this young, especially when he still had his goal to complete, and nothing would get in his way until he completed it.

"Focus on what Ari was telling you, focus, focus, focus." Naruto imitated over and over again, trying not to forget Ariana's helpful advise.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called out. Sasuke was tired of this exercise, getting no-where was making him impatient.

"What did... Ariana tell you?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Naruto would give him the same advise.

Naruto's face was priceless. The usual petulant Uchiha was asking Naruto of all people. Naruto, turning his head to the side and laughed. "Hah! Why would I tell _you_ anything?! Why don't you go ask her yourself? She's sitting right there." Naruto said, pointing in the direction of Ariana, who was sitting against the bark of the tree.

Sasuke inwardly growled. He only calmly walked back to his tree and picked back up where he started. And well, I guess that didn't turn out the way he planned.

**Still THIRD POV**

Ariana couldn't believe what she was looking at. Both male genin on her team were eating like pigs. There were most likely on there fourth bowl while she hadn't even finished her first one. Matter of fact, she lost her appetite after seeing them throw all of it up on the ground.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" Ariana exclaimed, nearly gagging.

"Yeah, don't eat so much if all your going to do is bring it all right back up!" Sakura added, agreeing with Ariana for once.

"But.. have to... eat more food."Sasuke groaned.

"And.. I have to eat more than him so I'll get stronger than Sasuke." Naruto said with a smirk.

After a few minutes, Ariana was giving Sakura a questioning look as Sakura looked at a picture with someones face torn out.

"Hey, this picture has someones face ripped out of it. Is there some reason for it?" Sakura asked and I finally got to see the picture. I was about to tell Sakura that we shouldn't be so nosy and mind our own business, when Tazuna began to speak.

"They used to call him a hero in this land." Tazuna mumbled softly. Inari stood up and walked out of the room quickly.

"Father! Don't speak of my husband in front of Inari! You know how emotional he is." Tsunami said quickly and left the room.

After some silence, Tazuna spoke." It wasn't Inari's real father, but close enough to where Inari trusted him like one. Inari used to laugh so much back then..." He stopped and I felt my heart shake when I saw tears fall from his face, onto the table." Ever since that day... things changed. Bravery was taken from this land, us being weak and powerless. Inari's had the worst of it. That day was horrendous. Kaiza was his name, When Gato and his men showed up, they put Kaiza to death, in front of everyone. Ever since then... nothings been the same around here."

Naruto stood up, gaining everyone's attention, and fell face forward on the ground. He got up again and Sakura questioned.

"Naruto?! what are you going to do now?"

"Yes, Naruto. If you push yourself too much, you could potentially die. Rest for now and train later."

"Well, maybe he needs to be proven a point." Ariana said casually and Sakura scolded her.

"Ari?!"

"I was just kidding." Ariana said in defence putting her hands up." But Naruto. I don't want you killing yourself."

"I won't, trust that. But I'm not going to just sit around, I'm going to prove a point."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Im going to prove that this land has hero's to look up to!"

**And Cut**

**I... don't really know what to say... I guess I'm just... disappointed in myself. I really wish I could update more often, but school and finals are coming up so I need to prepare for that. But I haven't updated my kitty fiction because I think sticking to just one story will be good enough for me now.**

**Cool polish word of the day.**

**śnić= dream**

**Review and thanks for reading!**


	8. A Shooting Star I Wished Upon

**Hi again! Finally spring break and I'm spending it in Poland! Wootwoot**

**I hope I got this out on time, I guess I don't even have a posting scheduled anymore...**

**Beta:MindnightShadow101**

**Warnings?" I think its cursing, a little fluff even though that's not a warning,**

* * *

**THIRD POV  
**

"Ariana! Naruto! Ugh when did those two go!" Sakura shouted, frustratedly.

"Well, I'm up here!" I called out, looking down at a started Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke just had a stoic Uchiha face.

Suddenly, a kunai came soaring down to them, I thank the heavens that Naruto had a good aim and didn't hit one of our teammates on accident.

Well, Sakura wouldn't really matter. So Naruto could hit her instead.

"I got as high as Ari! Well, I couldn't do it without her help." Naruto finished. Looking at a me.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you Naruto." I said cheerfully.

I decided to rest against the back of the tree and wait for out next orders, until I saw Naruto slipping. I stretched over quickly, grabbing Naruto by the ruffle of his collar and bringing him back to a safe position on the tree.

"Naruto, don't give me a scare like that." I mumbled, resting back against the tree, starting to close my eyes until Naruto started slipping again. I was about to reach out to grab him, but he caught himself.

"Naruto, stop kidding around. If you don't stop your really gonna fall." I told Naruto. Now keeping my eyes peeled just for Naruto's safety. Especially around this orange energetic bubble knuckle head ninja.

I sighed, watching Naruto slip again. I almost had to repeat myself until I realized that Naruto wasn't just kidding about falling of the branch, but truly was.

"Oh my god Naruto!" I yelled quickly, moving quickly to try and catch Naruto, but I just missed him. It happened so suddenly. I thought Naruto was falling at first, but then the duck-butt had luckily grabbed his ankle and they were were both suspend underneath the tree branch.

"Naruto! You idiot! What would happen if duck-butt wasn't there to catch him." I growled, my normal side withdrawing and anger set in.

"I'm sorry Ariana!" Naruto pleaded.

" bonehead..." Sasuke muttered. Naruto grew a tick mark and then yelled at the duck.

"Shut up Sasuke! No one asked for your retort!"

"Do you even know what that means, Naruto?!" Sakura yelled up to us.

"Uh..." Naruto started, not knowing what to say.

"I told you." Sakura mumbled.

I just jumped down from the branch, landing safely on the ground, hearing some gasps.

"Ariana! Are you crazy! You got stabbed by Zabuza's sword and your jumping around like a lunatic!" Sakura recalled loudly.

I shrugged my shoulders." I feel better, just a sort of sting when I'm doing something crazy."

"Like it should have now?!"

Kakashi's POV

Ah, my students were obnoxious, strange, and utterly confusing. But they solved there problems easily, or so it seemed.

I looked at my students with a secret admiration until I landed on Ariana. He face was twisted in pain. It seemed as if she was fighting off something in her thoughts.

_whats going on with her?_

"Ariana?" I called over to her, getting no response. I was confused until a mist like chakra started cascading over her entire body, Everyone was looking in shock as the white aura turned to a dark shade, half light and half dark, it was if the two were fighting one another in dominance. Ariana had a mixed face of emotion and it looked as if she was in pain.

Ariana abruptly opened her eyes. Her eyes where emotionless and dull. Everyone was quiet until she decided to speak up.

"Um... Is there a reason your all looking at me like that?" She said simply as if nothing happened. The light in her green slitted eyes was still gone and the dark and light aura was still wrapped around her body. She had one green and sparking gold eye, and the other was just pure black, no iris and no pupil.

"Well," I started, not knowing exactly what to say. "Lets just say you have an aura."

"Well... What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously, examining her arms." I don't see it."

"But, sensei. Should we be worried."

I began to study the features of the aura around Ari. It seemed half evil and devilish while the other half, the light side seemed angelic. She also said she could see it. What is this chakra cloak?

"I'm not sure, Sakura." I said unsure.

"Well, how do I get rid of it?!" Ariana insisted, getting a little antsy with the situation.

"What did you do to stop your invis-" I started, but Ari cut me off.

"No. Do _not _say that." She growled.

"What? Invisibility." Sasuke questioned, smirking. I then noticed Ariana was no where in sight.

"What the hell duck-butt! Now I have more things to worry about! Why do you think I cut Kakashi-sensei off!?" Ariana barked, I could tell where she was because the grass had flattened.

"What am I suppose to do now? I'll freak people out if I just walk around like this!" Ari whined.

"Well, you all ready freak people out so..." Sakura said, looking around aimlessly.

"Well, your forehead freaks everyone out so you can't say much either." Ariana retorted.

"Ariana!"

"What did you do the first time to stop your invisibility?" I asked curiously.

"Um, well I just yelled for it to go away... and it did." She said.

"Well, try that then." I suggested.

"Fine. Invisibility off!"

I smirked as her invisibility like cloak went away. But the two chakra's where still around her.

"Oh, I can see it now." She muttered, indicating that she could see the cloak.

"But, how do I get this to go away." She said, shaking her arm to try and get it off." I don't think it's going to be as easy as getting that weird make-me-disappear thing to go away."

I thought for a second." Well, I think I have a way to get it to go away."

She beamed,"Really! Tell me!"

"Well, try and find a place to keep it at, so it wont resurface and only you can call upon it. Try resisting against it and pull it in that spot."

"Okay, I'll try that."

She gripped her hands until her knuckles turned white. Her eyebrows were furred in concentration. The cloak began to waver, but it seemed to fight back, the light side was taking over, or helping. Until finally the cloak subsided completely.

"Well, that wasn't that hard-" She stopped and her eye began to flutter as she fell backwards. Sasuke was fast enough to catch Ari. I barley noticed the smirk that came across Sasuke's face when he put a strand of Ariana's brown hair behind her ear. I wish they would admit that they were in love, you could see it in both their eyes.

"Alright. Lets head back to Tazuna's house. Ariana's been running herself rough these past few days and I've been worried about her wound."

"Sasuke, are you alright with carrying Ariana?" I asked Sasuke who grunted in I'm guessing a yes.

"Hn."

Walking back to Tazuna's was quiet, Sasuke was careful with Ariana, which I would have guessed would happen. Nartuo seemed to growl in protest of Sasuke carrying Ariana, and Sakura was admiring Sasuke the whole way there, but glaring at Ariana's unconscious form.

Why does my team have to be a love square?

OoOoOoOoO

**Sasuke's POV**

"Oh! you guys found Naruto and Sasuke! Oh what happen to Ariana? She's not hurt again, is she?" Came Tsunami's worried voice as we all came into the house.

"No, no. She just blacked out during training. She should be fine though." Kakashi informed Tsunami.

"Okay, Sasuke. Bring her upstairs." Tsunami ordered as I walked upstairs with Ariana, who was light. Tsunami opened a door and their was a bed and I was told to place her one it.

"Thank you for your cooperation Sasuke. You can leave, I have it from here on." Tsunami said walking out of the room.

I looked at Ariana's sleeping form and bent down, planting a kiss on her warm cheek. She smiled in return which made me smirk as I got up from my couched position, and with one glance at Ariana's unconscious form, left the room.

**A QUARTER OF THE DAY IN THE FUTURE**

**THIRD POV**

"W-Were back." Came a exhausted Naruto as he and Sasuke stumbled into the doorway.

"Ah, you two are back so soon?" Tazuna said, surprised.

"Yeah. W-we made it to the top o-of the tree's" Sasuke said almost proudly, but grunted as Naruto's dead weight was on him.

"You idiot. Don't over work yourself..."

"Well, that's good. Now the two of you are done, you can help protect Tazuna."Kakashi remarked towards the two.

"What time is it?" A tired voice said as everyone looked up to see Ariana rubbing her eyes.

"How are you tired? You've slept all day!" Sakura barked towards Ariana.

"So, then what time is it?"Ariana asked again, yawning.

"It's dinner time." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, wow. What else did I miss?"

"Me and Sasuke made it to the tops of the tree's, as tall as you did."Naruto said proudly. Ariana came down the rest of the stairs and over two the two boys.

"I'm proud of you two though." Ariana said looking at the both of them.

Everyone sat down at the table, ready for dinner.

**Ariana's POV**

I hope no one has to listen to Sakura when she's alone. Its always about. _Sasuke-kun!, Amazingly done Sasuke-kun!, _And then the looks she gives him. I mean, I have a love hate relationship with Sakura. But that's common. I think it's always because I'm around Duck-butt that she feels... uncomfortable? Anyways. When me and Sakura have some free time I'll tell her that I like Sasuke in just a friendly way.

I noticed Inari kept looking in between me and Naruto, and even tears started welling their way in his eyes, then slowly spilling over.

I raised an eye brow in curiosity.

"Why... Why do you two try so hard?! You can't beat Gato and his men, no matter how much you train to get stronger! You think you're all cool in tough, but in reality, you're not! Gato and his men will be too much for you!" Inari shouted.

I just stared, I think my mouth was open but I'm not to sure.

"Hey you shut it! I'll win no matter what! Believe it!

I noticed Inari kept looking in between me and Naruto, and even tears started welling their way in his eyes, then slowly spilling over.

I raised an eye brow in curiosity.

"Why... Why do you two try so hard?! You can't beat Gato and his men, no matter how much you train to get stronger! You think you all cool in tough, but in reality, your not! Gato and his men will be to much for you!" Inari shouted.

I just stared, I think my mouth was open but I'm not to sure.

"Hey you shut it! I'll win no matter what! Believe it!" Naruto retorted back.

"Just watching you two... It doesn't make any sense! You keep acting like you know everything... When you don't! And you don't know anything about what I feel! Your always happy, laughing, goofing around! You think the world revolves around you! You don't know what real loneliness is!" Inari snapped.

Well you know what? I about to snap right back at him.

"Loneliness? Haha. Your the one who actually had a parent who cared about you! Watching your friend you counted as a sister be killed in cold blood in front of you, being adopted by parents who completely ignored you, what a shame to think that _you've _suffered more than me." I spat at Inari.

Everyone was deathly quiet, no one dared to say anything.

"Why are you guys so quiet now? I mean, you all would find out sometime soon anyways. It's not like I could hide my life story from you." I mumbled quietly, walking out of the room, tears sliding down my face.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Do I need to rethink my life story? I was bullied because of my forehead, but I was able to cry to my mom and dad about it. Yet Ariana had no one to cry to, no one to tell her she was okay, no one to help her.

It made me feel sick about the world she used to live in. The horrible life she had, how she acted just didn't make any sense.

It was silent after Ariana left the table, Inari was bawling his eyes out. But Naruto still had more to say.

"You think you own an Opera show, thinking you run things and that you life is like a pity party. You know it takes a man a lot to cry, but your just a big baby that can't do anything for themselves!"Naruto growled. Inari began crying harder, running out of the room and slamming the door.

"Naruto! I think you went too far! He's just a little boy!" I hissed, breaking the tension that was already present.

Everyone was quiet when Naruto left with a 'tch, whatever'.

Kakashi didn't know what to say, how could Ariana be the sugar addict when her life story sucked like hell?

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

Yeah, my life sucked. I'll say it bluntly. My life was full of misery and I felt so alone the whole time. The only one to bring me out of this was Savannah, I miss her so much. I miss Jacob... Even Quinton and his weird self.

Staring at my reflection from the dock, I watched as my tear drops ripped in the water. I noticed a shadow behind me and I saw Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed.

"You don't look so good when your sad, you look like shit actually."Sasuke said bluntly. I let out a dry chuckle.

"Yeah. Every girl wants to know they look like shit."

After a silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"Why... Why didn't you tell some one about this?"

"Because you guys didn't need to know, its my past and my present. You might have known that I never came from here. I came from a different dimension, where ninja's never existed, where pollution was one of our worst, poverty, suffering, World crisis. I don't think I could live if I ever had to go back their, to be in that world of... loneliness." Sasuke face turned with a frown.

"Do you want to... talk about it?"He asked, sitting down next to me.

"I would like to, but it won't be easy." I sobbed. I was about to go back in time where my life sucked.

"Okay. I was born September 1st. I really didn't know much, although I wasn't in a family yet. I met different people almost everyday. I grew up around people I didn't know, but became good friends with them."

"Since I was a foster child, I got passed around, leaving the friends I had come to know. It was hard for me to say good bye to them. I think I was four at the time. That's when I met... Valery. Valery was my best friend who became like my sister, well she was my step sister. We were young, and coming out of school, when there was a shooting. The weapon was called a gun, in comparison its like senbon, but faster and could kill in one got aim."

"She was killed right in front of my eyes. It was like my heart shattered. When I found out it was her dad who killed her, I was sent into a coma for a while. It was a years pass and I was six then. I had to go to physical therapy until I was was physically ready to go back to the orphanage. It was then I was adopted by a single mother. She was a heavy smoker and I ran away after she tried to sedate me."

Sasuke stiffened, well he stiffened every time something bad happened to me.

"Then I was adopted following the next three days. This was the last family I was adopted in before I came to Konoha. This was just adding to my lonely life. They were so busy with their own life's that it was almost like I was still in the orphanage. I met a girl named Savannah Connors. She's help me cope with my pain. She's been in my life for two years, but it truly felt like she was their for the whole thing."

"In Konoha. I feel like I truly belong there. I feel like there's no loneliness and everything is so peaceful. You guys are a handful, but your the ones who bring out the bubbly side in me." I finished, wiping a stray tear from my face.

Sasuke just starred at me, and then he spoke.

"You know, when we introduced our self's, and I said I wanted to kill a certain man. that man was my older brother."

"... Why do you hate him?" I asked.

"He killed my whole family, my whole clan. I was only spared because I was out late training..." He muttered. My eyes grew wide, but I was looking down, my hair sheltering my vision.

I knew what it was like to have someone murdered in front of me, but my relatives, every single one of them. I couldn't deal with it... but Sasuke did.

I listened intently, never taking my focus off of Sasuke. I listened as he talked about how he admired his brother Itachi, his clan, family. And how much trauma he had felt.

"Sasuke, you didn't have to tell me-"

"But since you shared I guess I wanted to also." He countered, interrupting me.

Instead of retorting, I kissed his cheek, making him blush while he just sat there frozen.

Yes! I made Sasuke blush!

"Come on Uchiha, lets go back." I snickered.

Before we both went in, I looked up and saw a shooting star cross the sky.

'I wish I could see my friends, just one more time.' I wished in my head before walking in the quiet house with the still blushing Uchiha.

**And cut!**

**I have something to say but I say it after this**

**I decided to do a sentence in Polish instead!**

Kwiaty kwitną, chociaż wciąż mamy śnieg.= Flowers are blooming, even though we still have snow.

**That's actually true, I woke up to about an inch of snow on my lawn and my yellow flowers are right there...  
**

**Ugh... strange.**

**My Note:**

**Um, I'm really curious. The saddest thing a reader can find out is when there story has close to 4,000 views, but only 23 reviews. I'm not really asking much, but if your could, just say if I should change anything, like me to add something, or even if its a nice chapter overall. Those are what encourage me to write more chapters for you guys.**

**Thanks,**

**Lanny99**

**P.S. Thank you LilyEmpress18 for reviewing ever single chapter. Also Kurotiger as well as all the others who have reviewed.  
**


	9. Ice Mirrors Are Not My Friend!

**Hi again!**

**Chapter nine is here for the world to see!**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings?: Cursing, fighting, basic for this arc.  
**

**Beta?: MidnightShadow101**

* * *

"Oh, good. Your back Ariana." Kakashi beamed.

"Yeah. Sorry for just walking out like that..." I confessed.

I was silent before I spoke up.

"Where's Naruto? His usual loud self is usually around he-"

"Ariana-chan!"

I quickly turned around to a leaping Naruto, who landed on me.

"You know, what I said to Sasuke when I first met him is true. He needs to lay of sweets because you feel lighter than him, even though your still crushing me..." I wheezed out. Even if Naruto was lighter than Sasuke, he was still crushing my form.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto apologized getting off of me, helping me up.

"Did, Inari hurt your feelings? I swear I'll hurt him-" Naruto began but I cut him off.

"No,no! It's fine. Don't beat up Inari. He didn't hurt my feelings."

"Oh." He smiled, making my heart melt." Well that's good that your okay.."

"Thanks." I said in return, smiling.

"Where is Sasuke?" Asked Sakura, who was moving her head like a peacock, I guess she was trying to see if Sasuke was behind me.

"Uh, he's outside. But I appreciate your concern for me..." I sweat dropped.

"Oh, sorry! um... how ya feeling...?" Sakura apologized.

"Better. I just needed to cool off, that's all."

"Yeah."

I saw Sasuke enter the house, leaning against the door frame.

"Sasuke!" Sakura grinned.

"Hey teme where have you-"

I looked down at a sleeping Naruto who had fell into my side.

"Um... any clues?" I questioned, Naruto started snoring.

"He over worked himself lately, he needs to rest himself anyways." Kakashi-sensei told me.

"Oh, okay. Well, I mean he is heavy so can I get some help?" I asked. Everyone laughed as Kakashi shook his head, getting Naruto from me and putting Naruto on his shoulder. The blond didn't even protest.

"I'll be back." I whispered, remembering what happen with Inari.

I leaped up the stairs, coming to Inari's bedroom. I knocked before I got a broken reply.

"W-what do y-you want?"

"I wanna speak with you, if thats okay." I said unsure of his reply.

"..Okay, you can come in."

I opened the bedroom door, steeping in quietly and shutting the door behind me. Inari was sitting by the window, looking down. I sat on his bed. He turned, but his face was still down.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier." I started.

"But aren't you mad at me? I made you angry... I'm the one who should be apologizing." He mumbled.

"No, you're young so I didn't expect you to know some things. You have a wonderful family, Inari. I had a sister who I loved more than anything... but she was taken away from my life. I don't want you to take having a mother and grandfather for granted, because you never know when those things you care for are taken away from you."

"Your father was an amazing man. He had that dream to protect his precious people, you, your mother, grandfather, even the whole village. He was a man who lived and believed in what he did, and he could. Your father was a hero, whether you believe they're hero's or not."

"I just want you to know your not alone. You have your mother, and grandfather to help you out, and we're here too. Your not the only one who has suffered with loneliness in general. You have things and people to look up to in your life, so don't be like duck-butt all the time and brooding, kay?" I finished, standing up and ruffling his hair. Inari hugged me.

"T-thank y-you so m-much!" Inari sobbed, I didn't know if I should hug him back or not but I hadn't even realized I was.

"It's okay, Inari, don't worry. Were gonna bring down Gato and his thugs, then this land will have hope." I smiled, releasing the hug.

"Thank you, Ariana."

I walked close to the bedroom door and opened it.

"You should be thanking Naruto. He's the most courageous person I've ever known. Even with his remarks and outbursts, he's the person I secretly admire because he never gives up, he keep going until somethings right."

"Also, just talk about these things, keeping them bottled up isn't good."

And with that, I walked out of his room, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Who the hell would do this?!I though furiously.

The bastard did this, he harmed all these poor workers. When I saw mist envelope around the area, I knew he was still alive, and ready to attack.

"Get ready, _he's_ back." Kakashi-sensei warned. I tensed.

"Hm, I see you brought the wanna-be ninja, Kakashi. It seems the Konoka princess survived to. Hm I thought I killed her... Oh and the kids shaking again, such a shame." Zabuza chuckled.

"I'm shaking... for a battle!" Sasuke said. Suddenly Zabuza's clones were around us.

"Your a sick bastard you know that." I growled, stabbing two water clone Zabuza sent at me.

"Oh Princesses shouldn't use fowl language." Zabuza affirmed with a smirk.

"I don't like being called a _Princess_." I glared.

"Sasuke, finish them." Kakashi-sensei ordered. Sasuke wiped the rest out like a breeze.

"I guess water clones don't faze you now. You've grown into worthy opponents, isn't that right, Haku?"

"Uh... who's Haku." I questioned to Kakashi-sensei who was besides me.

"After you fainted, that boy over there was suppose to be a Hunter-nin, who we though had killed Zabuza, but had only put him in a coma like state." Kakashi-sensei informed me. I nodded slowly.

"So he's a phoney?" I asked and sensei nodded.

"I taking the guy in the mask out. I don't know who he's fooling, but he's just making a full of himself."

Sakura had hearts in her eyes, and I looked at Kakashi who gave me a what-the-hell type of look.

Zabuza and Haku were mumbling towards one another, before Haku began to spin, looking like a tornado

"Ariana, Sakura! Protect Tazuna. Sasuke's got Haku handled." Kakashi ordered. I nodded, pulling out my Ka-tana, and putting it in front of me analyzing any moment for an attack while also watching Sasuke's fight.

"We don't want to fight you, we only want the bridge builder. You can leave peacefully in exchange for him." Haku offered.

"Like I'd do that."

"Your making a mistake. I'm to fast for you to keep up. I have two advantages that you don't." Haku said.

"What are they?" Sasuke questioned, still locked in battle.

"Were surrounded by water, second is your using one hand to block my weapons, which means only one to block yourself."

I'm pretty sure my mouth was open at this time, Haku was using one hand for a justu. I can barely use two!

"Secret justu; 1000 needles of death."

Haku kicked up water and they turned into what looked like needles, holy cow cheese!

"Sasuke!" Sakura hollered.

"Sakura, he needs to concentrate." I told her.

In the end Sasuke avoided the water needle/senbon thingy and landed safely on the ground. Sasuke threw kunai at Haku, but Haku avoided them all.

I smiled when Sasuke got behind Haku.

"Your fast, but now you have to avoid my attacks!" Sasuke yelled. It got blurry and harder to see their attacks, but I felt something feed into my eyes and like wearing glasses when your visions blurry, I could pin point their attacks, even before they made them.

I watched as Sasuke knocked back Haku." Heh, you're fast, but I'm faster."

Zabuza's expressions shown he was clearly surprised.

"You had it coming... Through the name calling and underestimating, Sasuke is our top rated rookie of the years graduating class. Sakura is our sharpest mind. Ariana is the bubbly and powerful kunoichi of our class. Naruto is... well he's the number one knuckle head comedian!" Kakashi-sensei finished proudly. I smiled. Our team might be some what crazy, dysfunctional, but we're an awesome team over-all.

"Haku, do something. We are still in control!" Zabuza ordered Haku.

Haku took a step forward." I'm afraid I have to do this."

Haku was doing this thing where a purple blue chakra was surrounding him. The air began to feel cooler than before and I bit my tongue to stop the chattering.

I noticed the water on the ground had began to freeze. It began rising up in ice around Sasuke.

I thought quickly, but was pulled back my sensei.

"Ariana, Sasuke can do this on his own. Believe in your teammates. Sakura can't protect Tazuna all by himself."

"But you said teamwork will put an advantage to the team." I retorted and he had a dumb founded look on his face.

"We'll see." Is all he said before I was told to go back to where Sakura was.

Haku stepped inside, shocking everyone. Kakashi tried to jump in, but Zabuza pulled in front of him.

"Interfere with their fight, and fight me." Zabuza dared." That brat has no clue what and who he's up against. You might as well call it finished."

Sasuke's voice of agony was heard over and over again.

"Mr. Tazuna, stay close to Ariana. I have to help Sasuke!" Sakura announced, turning on her heal.

"Sakura! What do you think your doing?!" I yelled after her.

"I'm helping Sasuke! What do you think I was going to do?" She retorted

"Sakura," I sighed." I know you really want to help in this fight, and I know that we both get of on the wrong footing here, but don't want you going in there getting yourself hurt. Your unprepared for this. I'll go. Protect Tazuna."

Sakura's mouth widened a bit, but then she nodded slowly."Okay, Ari."

A soaring kunai came down and landed right at Sakura's feet. She picked it up and threw it towards the ice prison Sasuke was in. I stared with a twitching eye brow as Haku caught it.

"He-he caught it?!" Sakura astonished voice cracked. I snarled running over to the ice mirrors and smashing one of them with my sword.

"H-how did you...?" Haku stuttered.

"Ariana? What the hell are you doing in here?!" Sasuke snarled. I turned my head and I grimaced.

"I came here to save your sorry duck-butt. I thought you said you can handle it!" I yelled at Sasuke looking him up and down." Cause you sure don't look like your 'fine'."

I then noticed the ice mirror began to freeze up again." Dang it! I thought they wouldn't repair that fast!" I shouted furiously. I barley noticed Haku's chuckle.

"It's a shame this has to happen, princess. I need to protect that person, and you'll only get in my way." Haku sighed. I put my katana in front of me, but a shuriken hit him, knocking him out of the ice mirror thingy.

I felt my eye brow twitch as my blonde best friend decided to show up, using smoke bombs.

"Heh, sorry I'm late! The hero always ends up coming at the right moments."Naruto pronounced, made his entry.

"Well, the _hero_ can make a silent attack instead of making that dynamic entry!" I shouted.

Naruto cringed," Sorry Ari! I guess I came at the right time, didn't I?" He wondered, looking at the ice mirrors.

"Well, I don't know. Try and break the glass mirrors from the outside now that your spotted." I suggested, still prepared for an attack from Haku.

"Okay brunette!" Naruto yelled.

"What did you call me...?" I growled slowly.

"Um... brunette." Naruto said. Wait he sounds closer than before...

"Naruto?! What are you doing in here!" I hollered, seeing the blonde right next to me.

"You said 'attack from the _inside_ now that I'm spotted', so thats what I did!" Naruto cheered.

"I said _outside my _blond friend." I sighed, getting an anime vein.

"Pay attention!" Sasuke yelled from the left side of me.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time Uchiha." I rolled my eyes.

What I didn't expect was a barrage of needles to come raining down on us, I cringed in pain as they sliced through my flesh, the impact making me fall back.

"What ...the ...hell... Haku." I seethed towards Haku, getting back up.

'Where are they coming from? Clones?" Naruto thought.

"You can look as hard as you like. But you'll never be able to see threw these mirrors." Haku argued.

"Heh I'd like to see about that! Shadow clone jutsu!"

"No!" Me and Sasuke yelled at the same time. Just as quickly as the clones went at the mirrors, they disappeared in clouds of smoke, the real Naruto falling back to the ground. Before falling on his back, I caught him, though his weight was sort of a burden.

"Thanks Ari." Naruto thanked and I nodded, getting up.

"These mirrors only reflect my image. From my point of view, you all are moving at a slow pace."

"So what if I could get threw. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up and be a wimp. I can't die here, because I have a dream that I'm going to achieve. I'm going to be the greatest Hokage theirs ever lived!" Naruto promised.

"Dreams? The bridge we fight on today will be where our dreams cross, and only one will make it out. I fight for that man who is important to me. I defend him with my life and will do anything to keep that dream. I will take your lives if you get in my way!" Haku threatened. I narrowed my eyes.

I heard Sakura yell something, but it was out of earshot for me.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto's clones shot out, aiming for the mirrors. But just like before, they got hit by Haku. Needles were sent out at me and Sasuke, the feeling in my eyes seemed to be blocked, so I couldn't see the needles coming at me.

It hurt like hell.

I winced as I pulled two senbon out of my arm, throwing them out.

"I'll do it again, Shadow clone jutsu!"

I sighed loudly."Naruto! You idiot!" I yelled, then watched as Sasuke kicked up water.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Sasuke.

"You'll see." Is all I got from the Uchiha.

We were then rained upon by senbon. I tried not to slide back like my two teammates. I noticed they were more scraped up and even blood was soaking threw their clothing.

"Naruto, Duck-butt, come here." I ordered. I wasn't sure if this would work, but I hoped.

Once they had came within my reach, I placed my hands on their arms, concentrating on filling chakra into them. I opened my eyes to see their cuts had been healed, no scars, bumps,bruises were left.

"Wha...?"

"How did...?"

Came Naruto and Sasuke's confused voices as I healed myself. I was aware of how much chakra I was using, but I had one more thing to do.

I out a nice amount of chakra around my eyes, or I hoped I did this right. It felt like a pressure was preventing it from opening. I pushed a little harder, feeling a refreshing relief as I opened my eyes. They were sensitive, and it felt like my senses were heightened.

"Move!" I yelled frantically, moving my two teammates in opposite directions and take all of there needles on.

"Ariana! Don't do that you idiot!" Sasuke barked furiously towards me.

"It didn't matter. You two are more important. Protect yourself, I'll just warn you. And for Gods sake, you should know that I will not listen to a word you say Uchiha." I affirmed, I was breathing a little to heavy for my liking and I was using my legs for support.

"Your eyes... they're weird... Ari." Naruto addressed.

"Can you define _weird _for me?" I asked, I really never looked at my eyes at this state.

"They're a more darker green, pupiless, and have to golden stars in the corners." Sasuke described and I nodded.

"That is weird...-watch out!" I yelled again, jumping out of the way of another barrage of senbon.

"Haku, I'm curious. Do you have an unlimited number of senbon? Cause I would_ love_ to know." I rolled my eyes, placing my hand on my hips.

I noticed Naruto and Sasuke making hand signs, Naruto's being familiar while Sasuke's where different.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" The two called out, Naruto's clones and a huge fire ball went hurdling towards Haku who was in the ice mirrors, I watched in full detail as he cut threw Naruto's clones, even the small singe Sasuke put on the bottom of his pants.

I stood in front of Naruto, cause that was who Haku was going after next. But When I was just about to push Naruto and myself out of the way, Sasuke did it for me.

"Sasuke...?" I looked up and saw Sasuke's eyes were blood red, but two comma like things were in both eyes." You have the Sharingan..." I whispered, not knowing what to say about that. I felt light headed suddenly and fell to my knee's.

"Ari!" I heard Naruto's worried voice.

I was suddenly grabbed around my waist and hoisted up by Sasuke.

"Ariana, are you... okay." Sasuke asked. I shook my head slowly, still feeling light headed.

I saw Sasuke run to Naruto and I saw Haku had senbon in his hand, already throwing them. Time froze around me as I ran, nearly stumbling as I stood in front of the two, feeling the sharp pain as I couldn't breath as smooth anymore.

I knew I had done something I might regret.

* * *

**Does anyone know what happened? I bet you do if you watched the anime.  
**

**Except if 'I' decided to change some things...**

**But in reality it was my brothers birthday weekend and I wanted to spend it with him.**

**Polish word**

Hiszpański= Spanish

**Please review and see you in a week!**


	10. Unexpected Visitors,Unexpected Happiness

**Hi again!**

**I know its not much of an achievement, but I have now ten chapters.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings?:cursing,fighting, blood.  
**

**Beta?: MidnightShadow101**

* * *

Recap?:

_I saw Sasuke run to Naruto and I saw Haku had senbon in his hand, already throwing them. Time froze around me as I ran, nearly stumbling as I stood in front of the two, feeling the sharp pain as I couldn't breath as smooth anymore._

_I knew I had done something I might regret._

* * *

I coughed, noticing the shock on both Sasuke's and Naruto's faces.

"... Naruto." I whispered.

"Why... Why would you do that Ariana!" Naruto cried out, angry. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not because of the tears that were pouring down his face.

"Are you dumb! Why the hell would you do that you idiot!" Sasuke growled, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, though he wished

"Sasuke..." I spoke softly, when I parted my lips, I felt a warm substance flow down. It hurt as I looked to to see the crimson drip onto the bridge.

"...Both of you... defeat Haku... I believe that the two of you... can do it... Naruto... stay as funny.. as your... heart will lead you... I know you'll gain... your dream... of being... the best Hokage the lands... ever seen..." I smiled, even though I was in pain.

"And you... Sasuke... You keep being a duck-butt... but then... be Sasuke sometimes... for once and a while... Keep Sakura and Kakashi-sensei safe... don't be such a pouty person... anymore." I began to feel my knee's buckle, but kept it together a little longer.

"Grow to be strong... I want whats best before you... fight for who you love... protect the ones who love you and who you love..."

"...Just know that I love you two... more than Naruto's love for ramen... and Sasuke's love for...sweets... Just stay safe... please... for me..." I finished before collapsing, the darkness over coming me in a blur.

**Third person POV**

Both boys watched as Ariana's body fell, her usual sparkling emerald eyes fluttered backwards until they closed. Sasuke, caught her from falling back, kneeling down to the ground with her in his protective arms.

"No..." Naruto sobbed, shaking with anger.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER, AND NOW I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Naruto yelled, directed at Haku. Red chakra swirling around his body in spirals.

"AND I'M GOING TO ENJOY EVERY MOMENT OF IT!" He yelled, charging for an unprepared Haku.

Naruto grabbed Haku roughly, and brung his arm back as far as he could, colliding it against Haku's mask.

Naruto was going ballistic.

**Another POV  
**

I moved- wait... I though I had dead?What's going on?!

"Princess- no it was Ariana... I'll try to remember that better." I heard a familiar feminine voice whisper besides me.

"Yakino?..." I asked, my voice was a little hoarse, but it was doable.

"Yes. I never expected you to join me again." She joked. I opened my eyes to meet with her majestic blue ones.

"Heh... neither did I." I told her honestly.

"You know... I think you have a thing for a certain Uchiha." She commented, winking at me.

I stared, wide eyed." That is not true!"

"Okay okay." She stopped laughing and the feeling around me got colder.

"This is very serious what you are doing, Ariana. I know you are protecting your friends, but I can't keep bringing you here until you've chosen either Light or Darkness."

_Light... or Darkness? what does she mean by that?_" How would I choose light or darkness, and what happens when I choose one of those?"

"You die." Was the blunt response I got from Yakino.

"But.. But why?! I never did anything to-"

"Calm child. I don't want you to, and their is a way of preventing it."

"Okay, tell me!" I ordered impatiently.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

She put her huge paw on my forehead. I watched as the information was flashing before me, different sights and people were seen, buildings were small and large.

"There is where you go to unlock the secret of light and dark." She whispered.

"Yakino, oh Princess Emiko, such a pleasure to finally meet you!" A hyper voice asked behind me and I turned to meet a black furred, purple eyed lioness.

"Yashiko, you are not to come out at this time. The elders would be highly disappointed in you." Yakino told Yashiko, the younger looking one.

"But... I just had to see her! I haven't seen Emiko since she was an itty bitty baby!" Yashiko protested.

Yakino growled, but nothing more." You can meet Ariana, Yashiko. Don't call her Emiko. It doesn't suit her just yet."

"Okay sis!" She pranced over to me, eying me." Well, hi there! My name is Yashiko and thats my sister Yakino! She can be a pain in the butt sometimes but-"

"Yashiko!" Yakino looked at me sincerely." Sorry about her... she's... deranged."

"That's not true sis! Anyways, now it's time for you to introduce yourself!" Yashiko shouted, her voice echoing.

"My name is Ariana Peterson, but you can call me Ari. I won't go as that Emiko person."

"Well... that's fine princess-"

"Not by princess either." I corrected.

"Okay... Ariana. Anyways," She turned away walking further away." It was nice meeting you. I can't wait to meet you in the future!"

I heard nothing as Yashiko exited into the shadows.

"There's also one more thing I have to tell you, Ariana." Yakino pronounced, looking at me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How to defeat the evil when it decides to show."

I was listening very close after that.

* * *

**Third POV**

This battle was beyond fighting with jutsu's and weapons. Ariana... had died. Naruto was in on the verge of killing Haku, but had refrained, Sasuke never left Ariana's side, putting his head down with shame. Sasuke knew he should have pushed her away from this. She didn't deserve to die, at least not yet, not now.

"Kill me... Naruto. I killed your friend, isn't that enough to end my life?" Haku asked unemotionally.

Naruto grabbed all his courage, even though he felt like he couldn't hit the guy who talked to him when he was struggling with the tree climbing exercise. He pushed that all aside and punched Haku in the face.

"I can't kill you... even after what you did. I will never forgive you, even if I spare your life." Naruto growled, his fist still inches away from making contact with Haku's face.

"Then you'll never give your friend peace, that punch just won't do anything towards giving the Konoka Princess that peace."

Haku began to tell the struggles of his life, how those with that hidden kekkei-genkai were killed, believed to be evil, how Haku killed his family and ran away, how Zabuza came along and took him under his wing.

"I am no longer a use to Zabuza, only like a weapon that is broken to no return." Haku walked to Naruto." Naruto... Kill me."

"W-wah?

"Do as I say, kill me. Why do you hesitate?"

"Ugh! You're really dumb if you want me to believe that! Just because you failed once doesn't mean that you chose to die after that, you're not some weapon, you're a human being! I don't understand how you can stand with someone like Zabuza!"

"For that very reason. Is that strange to you?"

"Well... yeah, sort of."

"After Zabuza found me I found myself without a purpose or reason to live. Zabuza gave me both of those. But I am nothing now, I serve no purpose as a weapon for Zabuza."

"Just go on Naruto... kill me." Haku repeated over and over again.

"You don't get it! It's not about killing and harming a person until one stands victory. And there's a lot more ways to show that you are a shinobi, not just by beating someone in battle."

"I knew that from the first time I saw you in the woods, we were almost alike. You know what I mean by that, Naruto. I'm sorry that it must be your hand that is tainted with my blood."

Naruto, who didn't want to agree with this finally spoke." Are... are you sure, that this is the only way?"

"Positive."

Naruto didn't agree with this, but still pulled out a kunai from his pouch, running at Haku.

"This is for Ariana! She had a dream and was the first one to except me for who I am!"

Naruto ran even harder, swinging his kunai at Haku, but he deflected it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I'm not ready to die yet."

Haku made hand signs, flashing away from Naruto as the blonde stood there, dumb founded.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Kakashi, aiming for the kill at Zabuza, was suddenly interrupted by someone else.

Haku.

Kakashi stood wide eyed at Haku who had just got in the way of Kakashi's chidori it going straight threw the heart.

"Hm. I guess my life still lives, Kakashi." Zabuza glared.

"This boy got in the way of my attack, and saved your worthless live in exchange for his own." Kakashi spat out.

"Good job Haku." Zabuza praised.

"Now, I'll end your life, Kakashi." Zabuza promised, pulling at his sword and Kakashi tried to pull away from Haku's grip.

Zabuza swung down, but Kakashi had fast enough reflexes and grabbed Haku, jumping away.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto growled.

"No, Naruto. Stay out of this." Kakashi ordered." This is my battle."

Sakura looked over, seeing Naruto.

"Naruto! Where's Sasuke and Ariana?!"

Naruto shut his eyes tight and clenched his fist.

"Sasuke's with Ariana... she's... dead Sakura."

"... No... It can't be." Sakura whispered.

"Kakashi. I'd stay focused if I were you." Zabuza said, lunging for Kakashi. Kakashi turned and kicked Zabuza back with impact.

"I'll take you over there, Sakura."Tazuna spoke to a teary eyed Sakura.

"Thank you."

The two of them ran past Naruto, neither glancing at each other.

As Sakura and Tazuna reached where Sasuke and Ariana where, they noticed how bad they were injured. Ariana's face was peaceful, though it couldn't be explained with the amount of the crimson blood surrounding her. Sasuke was holding her close, his face down.

"...Sasuke?" Sakura asked, sinking to her knee's besides Sasuke. Her fan-girl moments were gone for the moment.

"She's gone... Ariana... used her life to save mines and Naruto's... I could have done something... damn it!"Sasuke yelled, banging his fist on the ground, the pressure cracking the ground.

Sasuke's voice was hoarse. Had he been crying? Sakura sucked in a breath.

She put the back of her hand to Ariana's face and shivered at the touch.

"She's...cold. She's not faking this." Sakura shook her head, it was too unbelievable to be true.

"Sakura... don't hold your feelings in, even if you want to.

Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes for the first time as he looked at her, red and puffy. He had truely been crying this whole time.

"I've gotten perfect scores on every test. Did you know their are more than 100 conducts of shinobi rules? My old sensei used to teach us them, it gave me a chance to show how smart I was."

"Once Ariana joined us, a couple days before we graduated. I wanted her to fail the graduation test, because I felt she didn't deserve it because we'd been learning all that for years..."

"But" Sakura sobbed." I realized she protected Naruto and Sasuke... with her own life."

"I know that the number one rule for shinobi is to never show your feeling, no matter what the circumstances."

Sakura cried in her hands, not being able to control herself.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

**Third POV**

Once the two had landed, they glared.

Zabuza charged at Kakashi, but Kakashi punched him away. Kakashi round house kicked Zabuza in the face.

"I'll slice you right in half!" Zabuza yelled, charging again, but Kakashi just jumped away with ease. Zabuza smashed his sword down, but Kakashi was already gone by the time it hit.

"Oh, poor Zabuza. He's falling apart. You have no idea what real strength is."

Kakashi took out two kunai, swinging them on his fingers. He brung his hand down, almost stabbing Zabuza. Kakashi widened his eyes as he saw Zabuza pull his arm back, the sword practically slicing Kakashi, but kicked the sword out of his hand.

"Both of your arms are incapacitated. Now you can't even make hand signs."

Kakashi noticed another presence on the bridge, as well as Naruto.

"That ninja did a few rounds on you, eh Zabuza?I am highly...disappointed."

"What is this mess Gato? Why are all these thugs here with you?" Zabuza gro

"Well, plans have changed, Zabuza. The new plan is you die right here on this bridge. You're too expensive, these thugs cost something too, so if you don't mind killing a few of them here and their, it would cost me less. Can you handle that, _Demon of the Mist_? Cause you look like a pack of wet dogs, just _terrifying._" Gato taunted.

"This fight seems as if it's at and end, right Kakashi? I'm no longer in Gato's league, so Tazuna is safe as of now." Zabuza said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Zabuza." Kakashi agreed.

Gato walked over to Haku's lifeless body, and everyone froze.

"Eh this little punk needs to pay up for what he did to my arm." Gato growled, and kicked Haku's body roughly. and began poking him with his cane." I only wish he was alive to feel the pain I felt."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Naruto yelled with rage, running forward to where Haku was, but Kakashi pulled him back.

"Naruto, use your head." Kakashi argued, trying to put some sense into Naruto, letting go once he had calmed down.

"What about you, Zabuza? Are you just gonna let him do that to Haku?"

"It doesn't matter, Haku's dead and whats a dead body to me." Zabuza bluntly told Naruto.

"I can't believe you can just stand around and watch him get beat up like that! You and Haku were with each other for years, yet you treat him like scum!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't know kid." Zabuza told him.

Zabuza told Naruto that Haku only meant nothing to him, because was was no longer alive, but he was used a a weapon and fought good, his only purpose.

"You the most incoherent, self centered bastard that could have ever lived! Haku lived for you! And you're going to tell me that meant nothing to you?! He sacrificed everything for you, yet you still don't care! And I can't be strong enough, because I'll end up becoming as cold hearted as you?! Haku used his own life to save yours, and what did that mean! Haku never had a dream of his own, but he didn't care, yet you toss him aside like he was nothing... A broken tool."

"You talk to much, kid." Naruto watched as tears fell before Zabuza." Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade. While he fought you, he never wanted to hurt you. He was too kind for his own good. He felt pain and sorrow, but damn it I have to feel them to! I feel content that this is where our battle ends, Kakashi." Zabuza bit down on his bandages around his mouth, tearing them.

"Don't be shocked that I'm human too kid. Shinobi are human, no matter what they do. Even if we try to escape it, we all fail. And I'm glad I did too. Hand me your kunai boy."

Naruto looked down." Here."

Naruto threw the kunai towards Zabuza who caught in in his mouth. Zabuza didn't wait any longer and began running towards the thugs, the intent to kill every single one of them.

**Third POV**

As Sakura sobbed abnormally loud, a single twitch was found in Ariana's hand but went unnoticed by everyone.

"Ugh lord, I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks, anyone else?"

Everyone looking in shock as Ariana tried to get up, but couldn't move.

"Are you an idiot Ariana? You just came back to life! How do you expect to move?" Sakura yelled, but it was clearly in her voice she was happy.

"Maybe I'm an idiot... what's going on, I hear fighting?"

Sasuke took his eyes off of Ariana for the first time in a while and looked behind him.

"...Zabuza's fighting Gato's thugs, and he's winning." Sasuke told Ariana and she smiled.

She just didn't know how much her smiles affected Sasuke.

"Hm... what about Haku?"

"He's...dead." Sakura told me and Ariana bit her tongue, still feeling the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Oh..." Was Ariana's reply as she then noticed Sasuke was holding her hand this whole time.

And Ariana didn't do a thing about it.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

Me and my team watched Haku and Zabuza's graves as the wind blew softy around. I decided to leave my hair out before coming here, but now it was a problem because it was knotted now.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura pipped in, looking into the vast ocean in front of her." Were those two right? That ninja are only tools, be used or use?"

Kakashi-sensei stared aimlessly before replying." A shinobi isn't suppose to create their his/her for existing... They only serve as a purpose as a tool for their homeland. This applies in Konoha as well as others."

"If thats what a ninja is... I don't like it." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, it's twisted." I whispered.

"Do you believe that, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well... no. I think that at least every ninja has thought about that. And thats why we ninja live with that idea bubbling on our own subconscious. Just like Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi finished, nodding a head of approval.

"Well, I don't like that... So I'm making my own ninja way!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Yup, I agree." I said, smiling.

* * *

"Thank you for protecting and aiding me in the finishing of the bridge. Life around here won't be as it used to with you ninja's gone." Tazuna said.

"We enjoyed your hospitality, but I think we're just about finished here." Kakashi-sensei concluded. Oh just the feeling of going home and enjoy peace, quietness, tranquility...

"Eh, don't worry Tazuna! We'll all come back to see you!"

"You better." Said a small voice.

I turned and saw Inari, who looked like he was about to cry. I looked at Naruto and I sighed,

They both looked like it.

"Don't worry Inari! I will come v-visit you again s-sometime s-soon."

Their was just silence until Naruto spoke up.

"It's okay to cry, you know that, Inari?"

"No, you have to do it first, brig brother!"

Both of them had a stare off, the faces became twisted from trying to keep ears in. It was really a moment to laugh about.

I face-palmed and I saw Naruto turn around, not waiting to start crying. Even if this was a face palm moment, it surely was a moving one. As we were about to set off, a force hit my in the back of my legs and I tuned around to Inari who was hugging my legs.

_Awe, why does he have to be so adorable!_

"Thank you, big sis. I couldn't have done this without you." Inari confessed, letting go of my legs and returning to where the whole village was standing.

_Why am I a sucker for these things?_

As we set off I noticed how the sun was poking out of the clouds and shining around us like stage lights.

"Woo! I can't wait to get back to Konoha and ask Iruka-sensei to take me and Ari to Ichikraku! And then I'll tell Konohamaru all about our adventure, he'll worship me then!" Naruto rambled.

"Yes... my dear Naruto, Konohamaru would surely want to worship you." I dead panned as he got all gloomy.

"Hm... interesting. Hey Sasuke, when we get back... do you want to go on a date?" Sakura asked Sasuke, and I raised an eye brow as to what he was going to say.

"Uh... I'll pass." He said awkwardly and continued walking ahead.

I just stayed back as I watched Naruto get thrown off the bridge, which I felt bad for him but also I was just weirdly excited about it.

My team is dysfunctional, uncooperative, but we'd live.

* * *

**Around 8 o'clock**

**Ariana's POV**

I exited the ramen stand with a full stomach and full with laughter and fun. I walked around for a little bit, summer was on it's way and you could tell from the change in air.

It was fun as we talked about our team, talked about the Wave. I noticed Naruto had left out the parts of when I had been in my coma-death-state thingy. Over all, it was amazing.

I was tired from walking, talking and just wanted to get to my humble abode, but things didn't go as planed as I thought.

I noticed the lights where on in my house.

Now, I know I am forgetful, but when I left for the Wave country, I was positive to shut all the water, cable, and _electricity_. I didn't want to waste money by leaving my house and having huge bills to pay off.

I sound like some old person complaining about bills.

hah, great.

But that was when I saw a shadow pass back and forth in front my living room window.

Someone was in my house, some lunatic were in my house. Searching through my stuff, even though there wasn't much.

I snuck up the apartment stairs, reaching into the flower pot that I hid my spare key in, and unlocked my door slowly.

I jumped in quickly, the room was empty. I then noticed the sight of white long hair.

Kakashi-sensei? Was kakashi-sensei in here?

No. He couldn't grow _t__hat_ long of hair. And his hair would just stick up, not be slicked down.

But that was the only person I could think of with white silverish hair like that.

I pulled a kunai from my pouch and lifted it in front of me.

"Come out. I can harm you. Just come out easily, so I can get you the hell out of my house safely."

"Ariana?"

That voice... was so familiar... but so distant at the same time.

"Step out into the light." I said, getting ready to attack.

I saw a girl around my age with white, silky hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were a honey colored and her skin was like a Porcelain dolls except for the pair of freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing clothes that I only would wear back in the Carolina's.

This... this isn't...

But it was. It was Savannah Conners. The girl who I felt alive again was here, with me in this new world.

"Savannah...?" I asked with disbelief. I had dropped my kunai, but I knew this could be a trap, and not be her. But this felt so... real.

All a sudden she charged at me, I didn't have enough time to get a kunai as I was tackled to the ground in a blur of whiteness.

"Oh... thank... God!" She sobbed. Savannah, the girl I knew was strong, the girl who stuck up for me when I got bullied, the girl and even knew how to shoot a shot gun, yet was crying her eyes out in front of me.

"Why... why are you crying?" I asked her.

"We... I though you were...were dead!"

"What do you mean _dead_?" I raised my eye brow, I though I had already died once. Savannah got off of me, but sat criss-cross on the floor in front of me.

"You went missing after our trip to the mall. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson wanted to send the search team the first minute you didn't return home."

"Word got out that the child of the two powerful couple was missing. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and no one had found you. I couldn't think, eat, sleep correctly. Jacob would try to comfort me, but nothing would help me coup with you not being here with me. I felt so alone until the investigators started looking through everything. Street camera's, files, even our homes, but they found nothing. I... began giving up hope that you would be safe, be _alive_. I didn't go to school for seven and a half months- that's how long you were gone, and they gave up searching after the first two months. I was home schooled during this time. Your parents even... adopted again. I was so angry with your parents I eventually lost contact with them and their new son."

"Even if I turned 14 and about to graduate the eight grade, I never gave up hope in finding you. I would do little journeys here and there, going farther and farther until I would just cry. Quinton became more of a brooder, became more moody at hearing your name in conversations, he became timid and shy. It felt like our family the four of us created over the years was falling apart, and quickly."

She laughed heartily." This was probably the weirdest thing that happened to the three of us. I woke up around 2 or 3 in the morning, feeling this strange urge to go to the pond Quinton, Jacob, me and you would go to on hot summer days and then go ice skating during the winter. This is where it got.. strange. I met Jacob and Quinton there, which was really creepy and all, but their was a shooting star, which I didn't know why, but I felt like you had something to be involved with the falling star."

"In all honesty I really didn't know what happened but now we're all here, in the Narutoverse, where you've been this whole time." She finished, clasping her hands together.

"... Naruto...verse? I mean I know Naruto Uzumaki but the Naruto'verse' is something I don't know."

"It doesn't matter, but I've finally found you and that's all that matters...!" Savannah told me and stood, helping me up.

"I see it's a nice family reunion, am I right?"

I knew that voice as clear as a whistle.

"Jacob!" I screamed loudly, hugging the brunette around his torso tightly.

"Ari... you're.. killing me." He wheezed out, I let go quickly and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Jacob... hehe."

"I don't get any love either?"

I turned around and smirked, hugging the jet black haired guy who annoys me so much with his corny flirts.

"Hey Quinton, I heard you became shy after you though I was gone, huh." I joked, watching as his face turned a shade of pink.

"Well, yeah. I just really miss you so much and-"

"Shush my shy child. You don't know how much I missed you guys so much." I told them.

I yawned stretching a little.

"What did you do today? You seem tired." Jacob asked chilling with Savannah on the floor.

"I just got back from a mission and then went out to get some celebration ramen with Naruto and Iruka-sensei."

"What mission?" Asked Quinton, sounding intrigued all the sudden.

"The Wave mission." I yawned again. " I'm tired and I have to meet with my team early tomorrow, Savannah, you and Jacob can stay in the guest room, only since I can trust you not to do anything. Quinton, you better not do anything just because your room is right next to mines, or I'll have to beat you with a tea kettle." I warned and murmuring a quick good night to everyone individually before going into my room and decided to just skip the shower and go straight to bed.

I fell asleep peacefully tonight. knowing that my wish had come true and I could be with the friends I counted as family.

**And this chapter is now finished!**

**I decided to post this early because of making you guys wait for a while with my previous chapters.**

**Someone commented about changing the title to this story, as of saying it seemed too long. I don't have a problem with changing it, but I don't want to confuse you, thinking I dropped this story because of the surprise title change, because I am no where close to finishing this story.**

**So tell me if I should change the title, and maybe even give me a few suggestions on the title, I have a few I've already though about, but I want to know what you think.  
**

**Anyways stay fabulous or awesome and don't forget to review!**

**Some of you guys got the hint of Savannah, Jacob and Quinton entering the story since chapter 8, you all are really smart cookies!**

**Polish word of the day.**

plątanina= tangle


End file.
